Captive Lover
by Misagi
Summary: I can't give too much away here so it's going to be a brief summary (but trust me, this story will be worth reading) Onodera Ritsu is trapped. His body is being used to satisfy his owner's clients and his past won't leave him alone. The laugh haunts his dreams and the pain of his present life is driving him to depression. Will Onodera find a way out and who will save him? rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i know i'm currently working on another fanfic (Twisted Fate) but i got this idea and needed to get it down**

**yes it's another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi one**

**and yes, Onodera is suffering...again - i feel mean putting poor Onodera through all this but that's just the way the story goes :3**

**i hope you like this story and please review because i really want to know what you guys think! depending on the reviews i get i may carry on this story, if not then i'll drop it and just focus on my other one (because i know it's been ages since i updated that one... :/ )**

_**i'll say this here cause i didn't in the summary - WARNING OF BAD LANGUAGE, LEMON, YAOI (obviously), RAPE, DRUGS AND A VERY POORLY TREATED ONODERA RITSU! - also OOC! (probably for most except maybe Takano)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS THE PLOT**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu stared hard at dull green eyes, as much as the muscles on his face were forced into a smile, there was no light in his eyes. No life. He knew he was pathetic, he didn't need to be told on a daily basis. He thought back to the event that caused his life to turn upside down, ten years ago when he was 15 his senpai had agreed to be his boyfriend. As much as Onodera tried he couldn't remember the face of his ex-lover, the only memory he had was that laugh. That damned laugh that had ruined him.

He splashed cold water onto his face and slowly made his way out of the grungy bathroom that was in desperate need of cleaning, but he could never be bothered with it. The brunette surveyed the room he had lived in for the past five years and wondered when he had cleaned it last, he couldn't even remember. With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself over to the doorway and looked over his shoulder to see he still had thirty minutes before _he_ would turn up so Onodera decided to slip his shoes on and take a brief walk in the fresh air.

Scuffing his old, battered trainers along the path, he looked up in vain hope of seeing the stars but the bright lights of Tokyo made it impossible to see anything other than a black sky. He found an empty bench to sit on and enjoy his last moments of freedom. He just sat in contented silence, letting all thought disappear and for once just be himself, no one to control him or give him disgusted looks.

A loud crack sounded in the small hallway as Onodera's head snapped back at the force of the first blow. "You little piece of shit." Tears sprang to the green eyes but he forced them back, crying and begging never helped him, it only made things worse. "How long did you plan on making me wait while you went off on your pointless little walk?"

The fuming man towered over Onodera and blue eyes blazed hatred and anger.

"I'm sorry."

A large hand roughly grabbed onto Onodera's shirt and pulled him out of the cramped apartment. "You've got a job tonight and I can't afford to let this client down. Understand? You better show him a fucking good time." Onodera nodded his head weakly and was shoved into an over-priced sports car before heading off to meet this 'client'.

The heady smell of sex filled the air as the brunette quickly showered to prepare himself. He sighed deeply and stepped out, wrapping a tattered towel around his slim waist. His heart throbbed in his chest as he thought of what he was going to do that night. It wasn't uncommon for him, not anymore, but he still hated it and hated that he let himself be controlled like this. A swift rap on the door brought him to his senses and he quickly pulled it open to find his blue-eyed captor stood there scowling. "Take your fucking time." A small bottle was shoved at Onodera and he held it in shaking hands. "Drink this and get on the bed. My client will be here soon."

Onodera quickly chucked back the putrid liquid and dropped the bottle into the sink before feeling his hair being yanked and pulled over to the king-size bed. The mattress was lumpy and hard, but at least it looked clean.

He felt a warmth start to spread in the lower half of his body and his breath started to come in short pants. The blue-eyed man smiled and ran his fingers softly down Onodera's cheek. "Make sure you don't fail me this time." The words were spoken gently but a threatening undertone let Onodera knew what was in store if he failed. "The client tonight has…unusual tastes. You'll comply with his wishes, won't you?"  
The liquid he'd had was already taking full effect on his body and every touch sent sparks through his nerves. His eyes glazed over and he needed to be touched, the throbbing of his now erect member becoming painful. Onodera felt himself being pulled to the headboard of the bed and suddenly his wrists were tied above his head, his calves tied to his thighs. In his delirium he had no way of resisting as his body was tied and bound in uncomfortable positions. A moan escaped his lips as he saw another man enter the room. With his blurred vision he couldn't see anything clearly and as his own saliva trailed down his chin, he felt warm hands begin to caress his bound legs. The rest of what followed became a blur of pain and pleasure before he sank into blissful darkness.

He woke the next morning, his body feeling abused and sore. "You're such a slut, Onodera." He jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see bright, sparkling blue eyes facing him. "That's the most enthusiastic I've seen you. Maybe I should invest in the drug I gave you, it seems to work brilliantly. Now hurry up, I need to get to work and you've got another client to please in about two hours." Hopelessness swelled in the brunette's chest as he followed the instructions given to him by his captor. "If you're that good with the next client, I may reward you." A hand gently ran through Onodera's matted and dirty hair. "I'll see you later." A soft, butterfly kiss was pressed to his forehead before the door shut and he was left alone.

* * *

**This is kind of short but it's just a tester to see the reaction and if it's worth carrying on with it or not**

**so please review so i know what you guys think!**

**thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**apologies for any spelling mistakes or anything in here, but i have literally just written it - if you notice anything please let me know and i'll fix it**

**i've been over it but it's easier to spot mistakes if it's your first time reading it :P  
**

**i hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, Onodera found himself back at the front door of his apartment. His whole body ached and hurt where he'd been relentlessly used by different men, he rubbed his lower back and sank to his knees in the entryway. "I can't do this anymore." The words were whispered to the silent apartment, meant for no one to hear but the desperation in them made Onodera wish someone could hear him. He painfully gets to his feet and staggers to the kitchen, he searches through the pile of rubbish that had accumulated itself over the months and maybe even years of neglect. He growls in frustration when he realized he had no clean glasses left. All he wanted was some water. Onodera leaned heavily against the side and ran his hand through his hair, he'd thought countless times of running away but he had nowhere to go. His captor had taken control of his life, as far as the rest of the world was concerned Onodera Ritsu didn't even exist. He was just a tool used to gain money and strike deals. He wasn't even wanted for himself, he was just wanted for his body, his feelings or thoughts were never taken into consideration.

His green eyes looked down at his hands, they trembled and as he clenched them into fists he decided that he would get away. He needed to get away even if it meant being on the streets. Anything had to be better than the life he had now, right? He stumbled into his bedroom and rummaged under the bed for his bag, his determination and resolve to get away giving him a boost of much needed adrenaline. He shoved the little clothing he had into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He had no money and no idea of where he wanted to go, but he just needed to run.

He dashed into the hallway and took one last look at the place he'd called home for the past five years, a strange sentimental feeling washing over him. He quickly pushed it away and opened the door, the fresh breeze meeting his nose smelling like freedom. He raced down the stairs of the apartment complex and threw the main door open. He looked left and right, his heart now racing with anticipation and excitement. Onodera felt a hint of fear at what his captor would do when he found out, but Onodera decided he would be too far away by then.

He jogged down the road and just followed the path blindly, hoping it would lead him somewhere nice. Somewhere he could be at peace with himself.

Slowing to a walk, the brunette rubbed his empty stomach, it had to have been at least 48 hours since he last ate. He walked around for another hour before he came to a stop outside a bakery. Onodera stared hungrily, mouth watering, at the delicious looking treats in the window. He pressed his palm to the glass and felt a genuine smile play on his lips at the thought of eating something from this shop. Someone beside him cleared their throat and he turned to see a woman frowning at him. "Sorry sir, but can you not drool on the window?"  
Onodera felt his face flame and turned to see that he had in fact drooled on the window. He bowed low and apologized profusely. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just…your cakes all look so delicious…I'm sorry!"  
He heard a laugh and looked up, the woman was smiling kindly down at him. "Come on in. I'll let you have one on the house."

Onodera stood up straight and shook his head. "I couldn't"

She put her hand on his shoulder and guided him into the shop. "Don't be shy, you look like you need something to eat."

Onodera felt his face go an even deeper shade of red and her kindness warmed his heart. "Thank you very much."

She took him round to the back of the bakery and sat him down on a small stool. "Wait here, I think I know the perfect cake for you." Onodera smiled and bowed his head in thanks before she rushed out to pick the cake.

Onodera put his bag down on the floor next to him and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he'd need to find a quiet alley or a bench somewhere to sleep before he started walking again. His whole body was exhausted and in desperate need of a good rest. The woman came back in and handed him a small white box. "The cake's inside. I think you'll love it."

Onodera got to his feet and gratefully accepted her kindness. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

She waved away his thanks and followed him back out to the front of the shop. "Make sure you come back if you need more, okay?"

Onodera smiled and nodded, knowing he wouldn't come back to the area if he could help it, not if there was a risk of running into his blue-eyed captor. He called thanks over his shoulder as he left the shop and went in search of somewhere he could make himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could get sleeping rough.

He wondered around for another few hours before the sun started to set and he found a bench tucked away in a park. He stretched his aching muscles and looked up, the stars were visible now he was away from the bright lights. He smiled and reached for the cake he'd received hours before, it had probably gone stale by now but he didn't care. He opened the box and saw it was a sponge cake with chocolate icing and strawberries on the top. His smile grew as he took the first bite. It was the most delicious cake he'd ever had.

After finishing the cake, he placed his bag on the edge of the bench and led back to rest his head on it. He slung his arm over his eyes and it didn't take long for him to sink into a deep sleep, he was too exhausted to even dream.

The sound of birds singing and something warm on his hand woke him from the best sleep he'd had in years. He opened his eyes slowly to see a small black and cat sat on his chest, nudging his hand with a tiny paw. Onodera smiled and sat up slowly, allowing the cat enough time to jump from his chest onto the ground. He swung his legs off the bench and bent to pick up the cat. "Who are you then?" The cat meowed and began to purr as Onodera tickled it under the chin. "Bet your owner is looking for you. You should go home before they worry too much." The cat pressed itself against Onodera and he began to stroke its back, earning more purrs from the little fur ball.

"Sorata! Sorata where are you?"  
Onodera jumped at the sudden loud voice and saw a tall, raven-haired man walking in his direction. Onodera was struck by how handsome the man was and how well-built his body was. "Sorata!" The cat meowed loudly and the raven-haired man turned to see Onodera cuddling his cat. "There you are!"

Onodera smiled and picked up the cat, handing it over to the man. He took the cat gratefully, cuddling it close to his chest. "This little rascal likes to run away. Thanks."

Onodera shook his head. "I didn't do anything. He just appeared."

"I'm Takano Masamune. And you are?"  
Onodera shook his outstretched hand and smiled a little. "Onodera Ritsu."

Onodera studied Takano's face and was again enthralled by his good looks, he wondered how anyone could be graced with such a beautiful face. Next to Takano, Onodera felt plain and boring. "So how come you spent the night on the bench?"

Onodera felt his face flame and he laughed. "W-who says I spent the night here?"

Takano raised his eyebrow and nodded towards the bag he'd been using as a pillow. "That bag gives you away."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them and Onodera shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything. Here." Takano handed the poor man a wad of notes and rose from the bench. "Get yourself something to eat and some decent clothes. Take it as thanks for finding my cat."

Onodera stood up in protest. "I can't take all this! It's too much…I didn't even find your cat."

Takano ruffled his hair and laughed. "Just take it as a thanks and leave it at that, okay?"

Onodera nodded and was about to thank him but looked up to find Takano already walking away, cooing at his cat. He couldn't believe his luck, first he'd been given some free food, and now all this money! He plopped back down onto the bench and stuffed the money to the bottom of his bag, saving it only for emergencies. He swung his bag over his back and began to make his way out of the park when he noticed Takano running back over to him. He stopped as the tall man slowed down in front of him. "On second thoughts, come back to mine and have something to eat. One of my friends is coming over to take Sorata back, I'm sure he'd be grateful to know who had found him."

Onodera's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and he quickly wrapped his arms around it to try and quieten the noise. Takano laughed and ruffled his hair again. "Come on. I think your stomach needs it."

Onodera silently followed the man back to his apartment. He knew it was wrong to follow him and take his food for free, but he really couldn't refuse the offer of a free meal.

The apartment complex wasn't too far from the park and Onodera looked up in awe at the expensive looking place. "Wow."

Takano laughed at this strange man's reaction and motioned for him to follow.

As they reached Takano's apartment anxiety began to knot itself in Onodera's stomach. He got the feeling he shouldn't be there, that he should get away as quickly as possible. His hands balled into fists and his body began to tremble. Takano noticed the change in his companion and smiled reassuringly. "Come on, you can make yourself at home while I prepare the food."

Onodera nodded stiffly and as Takano swung the door open Onodera's body froze at the site of the man behind the door and the voice that resonated in his eardrums.  
"Finally. How long did it take you to find the damned cat?"

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**It's still a work in progress as the idea is pretty new**

**but by now you can guess who Onodera's 'captor' is right?**

**please leave a review because i would love to know what you think!  
and the story gets a lot better...i know it's a little slow starting and doesn't really seem to be going anywhere but trust me it gets a lot better! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Yokozowa Takafumi looked up at his childhood friend and the sight of another, smaller man stood behind him caught his attention. "Who's your friend?"  
Takano stepped to the side to reveal a very pale, very frightened looking man. "This is Onodera Ritsu. I met him in the park, he's the one that found Sorata."

Onodera swallowed heavily and he saw the rage in the blue eyes he'd come to fear. "You found him where?"

Takano frowned at the rudeness of his friend. "In the park. He looked like he'd spent the night there so I offered to cook him something."

Onodera felt like he would faint. The world began to spin and his legs felt too weak to hold him up. He tried to say something, anything to excuse himself and run away, but Yokozowa was already smiling a wicked smile and inviting him inside. He felt a strong grip on his arm as he was practically dragged inside by Yokozowa.

Onodera collapsed onto the expensive-looking couch and gripped his hands in his lap nervously. "It's okay Onodera, you don't have to be so tense." Onodera looked up at Takano and tried to beg him with his eyes to help him, he hoped in some way Takano would understand and save him from the monster that was currently making drinks. "Oi, are you okay?"

Without realizing it, tears had begun to spill from his eyes and soon his whole body was shaking with suppressed sobs. Gentle, warm hands held his arms as Takano knelt down in front of the crying man. "Onodera what's wrong?"  
The brunette just shook his head and leaned into the warmth Takano was offering him, strong arms wrapped around his small frame and held him as he cried. For just that moment, Onodera was able to forget about his past, and forget the man who had tortured him for so long was standing and watching with fury in his crystal-blue eyes.

Takano felt the small man relax against him and soon realized he'd fallen asleep. He lifted him into his arms and carried him princess-style into his bedroom before gently laying him down on the bed. He smoothed the soft, brown locks and felt nostalgia sweep over him. He was shocked from his thoughts when Yokozowa entered the room and patted him on the shoulder. "Oi, Masamune. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Takano looked round at his friend. "You cooked?" The shock in his voice stung his friend a little but he brushed it off and sauntered back into the living room.

"No, I ordered take-away and it just arrived."

Takano laughed and followed his friend out with one last look at the man in his bed before shutting the door behind him.

The two friends sat in companionable silence while they ate the take-away. Yokozowa kept stealing glances at the bedroom door that held his possession inside and tried to come up with a legitimate excuse to get the boy out of Takano's apartment because he knew that Takano would not let him go easily. He sighed heavily and took a long swig of beer. "Masamune why would you let a stranger into your house? How do you know he's not some con artist? There are loads of them around these days."

Takano stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Does he look like a con artist? He's half-starved to death and Sorata wouldn't go up to a bad person."

Yokozowa rolled his eyes at his friend and let the conversation drop, he knew pushing too hard would make Takano suspicious.

An hour passed and they'd cleared up the food, Yokozowa decided it was time to bring up the topic of Onodera. "You can't let him stay here. You've got major deadlines coming up and he'd only interfere with your work."

Takano laughed and shook his head. "What are you saying? You'd let him stay at yours like you did with Sorata?"  
Yokozowa smiled and shrugged, moving to lean against the wall. "I'll take care of him while you work on your deadlines."

Takano eyed him suspiciously and made his way over to the bedroom, the small man was still flat out on the bed and showing no signs of waking up any time soon. "Let him sleep here tonight and we'll see what he wants to do in the morning, okay?"

Yokozowa knew there was no way of getting the boy back tonight, so he agreed and left the apartment, Sorata held securely in his arms. "I'll come back tomorrow to pick him up."

Takano waved him off before shutting the apartment door and turning to go back inside.

* * *

**Okay, so i know it's really short and kinda...not great**

**i apologise, but i'm shattered and trying to get this story out took waaay too much out of me**

**i hope you like this short chapter!**

**please drop me a review because i really love to see what you think ^^  
and thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story, it really means a lot to me :)**

i wonder what will happen to Onodera...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!  
I'm sorry that this took a while for me to update :3**  
**I really love everyone who's read this ^^**  
**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed :D**  
**i love reading the reviews so please keep them coming! hehe :3**

**anyway, this chapter is a flashback to when the horrible life began for Onodera and it will continue as a flashback for the next chapter or two :3**

* * *

Two men watched from their car as students poured out of the school, on their way home for the day. "Are you sure he'll be in the library?" The driver nodded and motioned the guy out the car. "You know what to do. The library will be practically empty so you shouldn't have any trouble. I'll move the car round the back to wait for you."

The passenger nodded and climbed out the car, pulling his hat lower over his face. His long coat billowed around his ankles as he walked quickly through the now empty school grounds, he'd memorized the layout of the school and where the most likely places are that he would run into people. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and came to a stop outside the library doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and peered inside. His partner was right, there was only one other student apart from his target inside, he smiled at the simplicity of this. He slipped inside and closed and locked the door behind him. The other student in the library was sat over by the windows, his raven hair gently swaying in the breeze flowing in from the open window. He was too engrossed in his book to notice the man creep further into the room.

Onodera stood by the shelf that held the book his senpai had returned earlier that day. He reached up for it but found he was just a little too short, his fingers only just brushing the shelf. He struggled again and jumped when someone came from behind and picked the book for him. He turned, with a slight pinkness in his cheeks, to see a tall man with jet black hair and a hat pulled over his eyes holding out the book. "Was this the one you wanted?"  
Onodera nodded slowly and took the offered book. "Thank you." There was an awkward silence and Onodera cleared his throat. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen a teacher like you here before."

The man smiled and shook his head. "I'm in training, I start next week. Maybe you could show me around? It would be nice to get to know what the students here are like."

Onodera smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. It must seem a little scary starting in a new school." The black-haired man smiled in triumph, this was way too easy.

"Thank you."

Onodera nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Onodera Ritsu."

"Nice to meet you Onodera."

The brunette waited for the man to introduce himself but when he didn't there was an awkward silence and Onodera was unsure of what to do. "How about we start with the library? Maybe you could show me where all the different sections are?"  
"Sure!" He guided the man around the library, always aware that his senpai was still sat in his spot by the window. Onodera purposely avoided going too close, he didn't want his senpai to think he was some kind of weird stalker. Even though he knew that's exactly what he was.

"So that's the library. Where would you like to go next?"

Onodera paused at the door and saw his senpai was no longer sat by the window but making his way over to the shelves, seemingly oblivious to the other two by the door. "How about the cafeteria?"

The brunette pushed on the door handle but it wouldn't budge, he frowned and saw the lock had been twisted. "Ah, it's locked." He laughed nervously and went to unlock it when he felt a hand grab him round the waist and a cloth placed over his mouth. He struggled against the man holding him but he was too weak to properly fight back. Within seconds his body was going numb and his eyelids were sliding closed. The last thing he heard was his senpai shouting something.

Takano was just returning his book to the shelf when he noticed it had gone quiet in the library. He peered around the edge of the bookshelf and saw his kohai struggling with the man he'd been showing around. Takano frowned and marched over. "Oi, what's going on?"

Onodera went limp in the man's arms and he turned around to smile at Takano but never said a word. Instead, he hauled the unconscious boy over his shoulder, unlocked the door and walked out. Takano followed and threatened the man that he'd call the police.

Finally losing his patience with the annoying brat, he turned and smacked him round the head, knocking him out. "Stupid kid."

Throwing the kid into the backseat of the car, the guy smiled at his partner as the engine purred. "That was way too easy." Laughter filled the car as they sped away from the school.

Onodera felt something binding his wrists and ankles. He felt cold and his whole body ached from lack of use. His eyes fluttered open only to quickly close them again from the harsh light. He groaned and tried to reach up to rub his eyes but his arms were pulled back by the chains currently tying him down. The brunette opened his eyes again, blinking against the glare, he heard voices around him, laughing and glasses clinking together. He slowly raised his head and saw that he had been curled up on the floor, it was cold beneath his skin and he realized with a flush that he was naked.

His eyes tried to see past the light but all he could see were shadows of people sat on tables. The brunette looked down and saw chains round his ankles and his skin had grown red and a little swollen. He pushed himself into a sitting position and as his eyes adjusted to the light he was able to see other boys like him. There were at least a dozen all tied to the ground and unconscious, he was the first to wake up.

"Oi, one of them's awake." Onodera sharply turned his head to see a man stumbling over to him. "Aren't you a little cutie." The man grabbed Onodera's chin and smiled goofily at him. "I like you a lot."

Disgust and fear filled Onodera, he didn't want to be touched by this man. His mind was finally being released by the drug and fear overwhelmed all his senses. He yanked his chin from the weak grip and began to struggle against the chains. "Help! Someone help me!"

There was a tidal wave of laughter that surrounded him and his vision began to blur from tears. "Please…help me." The man that stood before Onodera laughed and turned to everyone sitting and watching the show.

"This little guy wants some help. Anyone want to help him?" Laughter filled the room once again, accompanied by shouts of volunteers.

"Enough!"

A loud, booming voice quietened the whole room and Onodera turned to see a tall man with broad shoulders and styled blonde hair walking towards him. The blonde crouched down in front of Onodera and wiped the tears away. "There, there. Don't cry. None of these men will harm you."

Onodera began to cry even more and he managed to whisper. "Where am I? What's going on? I want to go home." The blonde merely shook his head and ran his fingers down Onodera's chin before getting to his feet and looking up towards a balcony Onodera hadn't noticed before. "I could use a guy like him. How much?"

There was a long silence and finally a voice replied. "How much are you willing to pay? This one is a rare find. Still a virgin. Innocent."

The blonde smiled cruelly. "Like I said. I could do with one like this."

* * *

**sooo...what did you think?  
by the way, i'm purposely not giving much detail into who these people are because apart from these flashbacks they aren't going to appear in the story again**

**and Onodera knows nothing about them apart from how they look so i thought it would add to the mystery of it all...**

**or something like that XD  
haha**

**sorry, i'm blabbering but i'm in a bit of a slump with writing at the moment and need to try and get back into it again :3**

**please review and let me know what you think ^^  
thank you for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**yaaay another chapter! :D**  
**sorry i'm kind of rubbish at updating these XD**  
**if you notice any mistakes please let me know because i've only just written this and i've read over it once - it's easier to spot mistakes when you're reading it for the first time :3**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

The chains fell from the brunette's wrists and ankles as he was pulled to his feet and shoved out of the light into a small dark room. Clothes were thrown at him and instructions to hurry and get dressed were barked through the curtain. With fresh tears sliding down his delicate cheeks, the teen quickly pulled on the over-sized clothes and peeked round the curtain. He saw the blonde talking to another man with dark, blue hair and stormy eyes. As if sensing the gaze, the blonde turned and smiled at Onodera. "All done?" Onodera nodded and stepped out from behind the curtain. "Let's go then." Onodera clenched his hands together and stood there shaking. He didn't want to follow the man, he didn't even know what was going on. "P-please."

The blonde stopped and looked at Onodera over his shoulder. "What?"

"Please l-let me g-go home."

The blonde threw his head back and laughed, making Onodera jump. "I just bought you for a rather large sum of money. You belong to me now. Where we are going is your new home. Forget about the life you had before because you'll never see it again."

Onodera's gut clenched and he felt like he was going to be sick. "No, please-" He was cut off by the blonde roughly shoving his hand to cover the teen's mouth. "Shut up. Now follow me." Onodera gripped onto the loose fabric of his shirt as he silently followed the man out.

Takano groaned and lifted his hand to his head, it came away red and sticky with blood. He blinked a few times and pushed himself into a sitting position, the teen looked around and wondered how he had ended up in that state. He stumbled to his feet and caught sight of his reflection in the window, blood trickled down the side of his face, off of his jaw and was spreading over his uniform. The sun was just starting to set outside and he wiped the blood from his eye before trudging back to the library.

He'd just placed his hand on the door to open it when green eyes suddenly flashed in his mind. Terrified green eyes. Takano raced inside and searched the whole library for his cute kohai but he was nowhere to be found. Coming to a stop at the table he usually sat at, he sank into the chair and put his head in his hands, not caring that he'd get blood all over his palm. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember how he'd ended up in the hallway, but all he could think of were those shocking green eyes.

His head shot up and he scrambled to the window, his eyes desperately searched the yard outside for the brunette but it was empty. He slammed his hands down onto the windowsill and raced from the library, his breath catching in his throat as his memory hit him. He staggered to a stop and wiped more blood from his eye before racing on towards the staff room. He knew that his kohai was gone and he was too late to chase him down, but he'd got a good look at the man so maybe the police could help.

Takano burst into the staff room and the few teachers that were left all jumped at the noise. "Sensei. Sensei I need help." The three teachers rushed over to the bloodied boy but he pushed them away. "A student was kidnapped." They stared at him in shock and a couple seconds of silence passed before one of them rushed to the phone to call the police while the other two led the teen to a chair to get as much information from his as possible.

"Which student was it?"  
"Did you see who kidnapped them?"  
"How long ago was this?"  
"Was the kidnapper the one that hurt you?"

Takano tried to answer this bombardment of questions but when it came to answering who the student was the teachers all frowned. "There isn't an Oda Ritsu at this school."

Takano's eyes widened, he'd been so sure his kohai was called Oda, that's what he'd written in the library books. The teacher that had been on the phone came back and leaned on the desk. "The police are on their way."

Takano felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the teacher. "Are you sure it was an _Oda_ Ritsu?" Takano nodded, but doubt began to fill him and he wasn't so sure. The teacher sighed and ran his hand over his face. "The only 'Ritsu' I know is in my class._ Onodera_ Ritsu."

One of the other teachers nodded. "He's the only Ritsu in our school." A silence filled the room and suddenly sirens could be heard outside. An arm went around Takano's shoulders and helped him outside to meet the police so he could be subjected to further questioning.

Onodera was shoved into the back of a car and a blindfold was put over his eyes. "It's going to be a long journey so you may as well get comfy." Onodera heard laughter around him and he shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat. The teen flinched when a large, warm hand rested on his leg and began to gently run up and down his thigh. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt another hand snake around his waist and pull him closer. The blonde laughed and with the hand that had previously been on the teen's thigh, he ran his fingers lightly up the length of his body and came to rest at his lips. Onodera began to cry and his body trembled with fear at this man's touch. "Shh. It's okay." The blonde's voice did nothing to soothe Onodera as lips lightly brushed against his and down his jaw. "Don't worry, I can't do anything to you. My boss wants you to stay a virgin." The blonde began to gently run his hands through the soft, brunette locks and took a deep breath. "So tempting." Another whimper sounded from the teen and the man pulled him even closer, so their bodies were pressed together. He tucked Onodera under his arm and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Takano was taken to the hospital after being questioned by the police, his head was patched up and despite the amount of blood it wasn't a very serious wound. He left the hospital and hated the thought of phoning either of his parents to come and pick him up, so instead he decided to walk. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and scuffed his feet along the ground. He felt terrible for what happened. He could have done something more. He should have known the man in the library was a fake. What sort of teacher comes after hours to look around? Takano was furious with himself that he didn't do something sooner. He was also furious that he never got the chance to talk to his kohai. Takano was fully aware of the brunette's stalker-ish activities and strangely, he found it cute instead of creepy. He'd seen the brunette blush when he'd been caught staring, he'd seen the name in all of the books he'd ever read. The name he was so sure belonged to his cute Kohai but it was a lie. He wasn't _Oda_ but _Onodera. _He laughed at himself for worrying about these things at a time like that, the kid was probably just too shy to put his real name down.

The following morning it was all over the news. The only son and heir to the great Onodera Publishing Company had gone missing. His picture was on the front of every newspaper, flyers were handed out around all the local areas and his parents were even giving interviews on multiple news channels. Takano was shocked at how quickly everything had been put into action, but then he supposed to be the son of someone so famous there would be hundreds of connections they could use to get their son back. The raven-haired teen briefly wondered if anyone would even notice if he was the one that went missing. His parents were hardly home and he was a loner in school, he suddenly realized that it would be a while before anyone even noticed his disappearance, let alone come looking for him. He sighed and paused outside the front gate, students stared and whispered about him because it had also been made public that he was the last one to see Onodera Ritsu. The students in the school already thought he was weird and now they suspected he was behind the kidnapping. All day he got threats from students, dirty looks and some students have even etched threats into his table. Takano sought sanctuary in the library for the rest of the day, not caring that he was skipping classes.

Onodera was dragged from the car and thrown onto the ground. "Here he is. What do you think?" The blonde's voice had gone hard and cold as he presented his find to the boss.

"Virgin?"

The blonde's mouth twitched at the corner in slight annoyance. "Of course."

His boss smiled and crouched down to hold the fragile chin of the teen. "Perfect."

* * *

**So what did you think?**  
**this was was longer than i thought it was going to be but i just couldn't find a good place to end it X3**

**please review and look forward to the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Cold, stone floor met Onodera's body as he was once again thrown from his feet. He'd run out of tears and could only hope that he'd find some chance to escape, though he knew that unless they untie him there was no way for him to go anywhere. He grunted in pain as he was hauled to his feet and dragged further along the corridor. "Which room is this one going in?"

There was silence except for the sound of heavy footsteps and then the blonde spoke. "Put him on his own. We can't risk any of the others getting their hands on him. He's the special for tonight." The man dragging Onodera laughed and the sound of wood dragging across stone ached the teen's ears before he was sat down on the floor and the blindfold was pulled from his face. He looked right into the cold, pale eyes of the blonde man who was crouching in front of him, smiling cruelly. "Tonight there's a special show for one of our top clients, boss won't be too happy with me if you don't perform well." He grabbed the small teen's face in a tight grip and shook him fiercely. "Understand, brat?"

Onodera swallowed hard and nodded once, his body too paralyzed with fear to allow any other movement. The blonde laughed and patted his cheek. "Good boy."

The door shut with a slam and Onodera brought his knees to his chest, curling himself up to try and hide from the reality he was facing. No tears fell from his eyes as he'd exhausted himself with the amount of crying he'd already done, so instead he huddled into the corner of the small room and buried his head into his arms, all sorts of thoughts going round and round in his head as to his fate in that place.

The room was small, even someone as small as Onodera would only just be able to stretch out their body. There was nothing in the room except a small, dirty window that was too high for the teen to see out of and barely let in enough light for him to see his hand when he held it inches from his face.

Onodera soon lost track of time and his body was beginning to feel stiff where he'd held it so tense in one position for so long. He finally decided to stretch out his muscles and was just about to stand when the door swung open. "Time for the show."

The teen tried to back away from the outstretched hands reaching for him but there was no where he could go. He struggled against the man pulling him from the room and began to scream and cry out for help hoping someone would hear him. "Shut the hell up you stupid boy." Onodera looked up at the blonde who came storming down the hallway and slapped him round the face. "One more noise from you and I swear I will do a lot worse to you than any of the men waiting outside right now." This shut the teen up and sent his mind racing. What would these men do to him to make that threat so awful to even think of? Onodera was naïve but not stupid, he knew the kind of things that awaited him in this 'show'.

The brunette was shoved into a changing room packed with others like him, some looked younger, some older. They were all getting their hair done, having clothes (or lack of) picked out for them and soon dragged through another door to be welcomed by cheers and wolf-whistles of men. With his heart in his throat, Onodera was sat in a warm, sticky chair and suddenly he was swarmed by stylists trying to get him ready as quickly as possible.

Onodera felt sick as he was peeled from the chair and pushed over to another small room off the side. The blonde was sat in a chair waiting for him with a sadistic smile on his face. "You're the special for tonight so we've got something a little different planned for you."

The blonde waived the teen over and Onodera stood nervously in front of him. "You'll need to change your clothes." Onodera's face flamed when he saw what they brought into the room. He began to shake his head but wasn't even able to protest when he was held against someone and stripped of his clothes. He struggled against the vice-like grip on his body but it was futile, the man was obviously used to the struggles. "Please, p-please-" A rag was shoved into Onodera's mouth and his pleads were cut short. His hands and ankles were cuffed, a collar with a leash attached was placed around his neck, pulled just a little too tight.

The blonde smiled and took hold of the leash. "Now the show begins."

He yanked on the chain and Onodera stumbled a little before he was pulled forwards. He was lead through a curtain and to his complete horror there were at least a dozen tables filled with horny, perverted men ready for the special show. Tears pooled in his eyes as the blonde took him to the stage and attached the chain to the back of the stage, allowing Onodera to reach only as far as centre stage before the chain choked him.

Cheers and laughter filled the room as Onodera fell back onto his butt trying to get away. He looked up at the blonde, pleading with his eyes to end the humiliation, but the teen knew there was much worse to come.

The blonde called for silence and the only thing that could be heard was the teen's ragged breathing until the man began to address the crowd. "Now then, this is our new arrival. He's an innocent little boy that needs to be taught how to play." Cheers erupted from the men and Onodera felt his heart sink. "Who wants to play?" Loud shouts and whistles filled the room and hurt Onodera's ears, he winced away from the noise and cried to crawl away. "Look at that, the poor boy doesn't like it." The teen choked as his chain was yanked and he was dragged back to centre stage. The blonde gave him a filthy look while his back was turned to the audience and whispered in his ear. "I was going to go easy on you, but you can't seem to learn your lesson." The blonde shoved something into Onodera's mouth and ordered him to swallow. "This'll help loosen you up a little."

Onodera started to cry as the man once again turned to the audience and his next words were lost on the brunette. He brought his legs up and put his forehead on his knees, trying to pretend that none of this was really happening. "It's time for you to show them what you've got." This last phrase was not lost on the teen and he looked up in shock at the blonde while he felt his body being unfurled by two men either side of him.

His legs were lifted and spread wide. Fingers ran down his inner thighs and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back, the touch felt disgusting and wrong but his body somehow felt hot and the touch began to affect him in the most humiliating way. It must have been that pill the man had given him, some kind of aphrodisiac that was clearly very affective.

The room was hushed as the perverts watched the teen's body flush, and his chest began to rise and fall in short pants just from being touched gently. Onodera bit onto the rag still in his mouth and tried to suppress his involuntary moans as the touches ran up his sides and began to play with his now erect pink buds. The blonde chuckled and slowly pulled the rag out of the teen's mouth after hearing the sweet moans from him.

Onodera's eyes widened as a hand began to stroke his member, he gasped and his hips bucked. The aphrodisiac causing every sensation to send shivers down his spine and waves of pleasure to hit his body.

"Enough!"

Onodera gulped and through his drug-hazed vision saw a man with dark blue hair walking across the stage, much to the displeasure of the audience. Boos and jeering sounded in the room as the man crouched in front of the flushed boy and the men holding him moved away, even the blonde backed away. Onodera collapsed back and his head hit the stage with a thud. He heard the clink of chains and the collar was removed from his neck, the room went silent as the limp, gasping teen was lifted into the arms of the man and carried from stage.

* * *

**let me know what you think by reviewing ^^  
thanks to all the readers so far! :D  
and to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed - thank youuuu :)**


	7. Chapter 7

In his haze, Onodera didn't have the energy or the will to fight against the man carrying him. He closed his eyes and hoped the burning in his body would fade soon, he felt disgusting and violated and so vulnerable. The dim lights of the hallways he'd been carried through suddenly changed and the brightness dazzled him, he turned away from the light until he felt a soft material brush his back. His eyes slide open and he saw he'd been placed on a large bed. "Rest here for a while. I'll come and get you later." The voice barely registered in the teen's mind and as he heard the door close, Onodera rolled out of the bed and crawled over to the door, he turned the handle but it didn't surprise him that it was locked.

"Takafumi, I have a present for you." Yokozowa Takafumi turned to see his father stood smugly in the doorway. "It's in your room if you care to have a look." Yokozowa smiled and pushed himself from the sofa.

Onodera shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to the window, ignoring the ache in his abdomen and weeping member. He almost collapsed against the glass as he desperately tried to find a way out, but just like the door, the windows were all locked. He sank down to the floor and felt the sting of tears in his eyes, he wiped at them angrily and pressed his forehead to the glass.

Yokozowa hesitated outside the door when he heard the muffled sound of crying and his grip tightened on the handle before he slowly pushed the door open. What he saw made his heart jump. A beautiful brunette with shining green eyes, curled up by the window with his delicate white flesh on full display. His breath hitched in his throat and he shut the door with a quite click behind him. The brunette's head snapped round and his glistening, green orbs stared right into his. Yokozowa had never seen anything so beautiful and as he slowly made his way over to the brunette, the gentle whimpers coming from him only made Yokozowa even more entranced.

The teen knelt down and reached his hand out to touch the soft, brunette hair and ran his fingers through it, smoothing the hair from the boy's face. "You're so beautiful."

Onodera gasped at the touch and squeezed his eyes shut, a flush working its way up his body, leaving a tingling sensation where he was touched. "What's your name?"

The brunette looked up and hesitated but seeing that the teen probably wasn't going to hurt him he stammered his name. "On-Onoder-ra Rit-su."

Yokozowa smiled and sat down, crossing his legs, resting his head in his hand. "I'm Yokozowa Takafumi. Nice to meet you Ritsu."

Onodera bowed his head, uncomfortable with the informal way he was addressed but knew he was in no position to argue. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his chin on his knees. They sat in silence until Yokozowa reached out to smooth Onodera's hair again. "Your hair is so soft, I like it." He leaned over to press his nose into the warm, fruity smell and took a deep breath. Onodera began to tremble and closed his eyes, hoping Yokozowa would leave him alone.

Yokozowa glanced down and saw the fear on the boy's face, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the centre of his forehead. "Don't be so scared Ritsu. Look." Yokozowa produced a small, black collar from his pocket and held it out to the brunette. "Now everyone will know you're mine." The collar was made of some sort of soft fabric and the tag read:

Property of Takafumi Yokozowa.

"I even got you a leash so no one can take you from me." Yokozowa's smile broadened when he saw the collar around the delicate, creamy neck. He clicked the leash onto it and got to his feet, he gave the leash a gentle tug and saw the boy's face flame bright red. He laughed and gave it another, more forceful tug before the boy reluctantly got to his feet and was led from the room. "I'm going to get you some clothes because I don't want anyone else seeing your body. That's for my eyes only."

Onodera felt more tears slide down his cheeks as Yokozowa pulled him through a maze of hallways and corridors until they came to a stop outside a rather plain looking door compared to the rest of the house. "This is my room, this is where you'll stay until I say you can leave."

There was a painful yank on his collar as he followed Yokozowa into the room. Despite how it looked on the outside, this room was by far one of the grandest. The huge, king-size bed sat proudly in the middle, with silk drapes hanging from the posts and silk covers and pillows adorned the bed.

The large windows were covered with heavy, red curtains that let very little light into the room if closed. There was a chandelier hanging from the centre of the room with thousands upon thousands of crystals hanging from it, causing a beautiful, watery effect in the room when the light was on. The floor was wooden with an expensive rug under the bed, the edges only just poking out of the bottom of the large bed. There were three doors leading off this room, one with an over-sized bathroom, one containing hundreds of suits, shoes and ties and the other was a small, locked room that Yokozowa began to lead Onodera towards. "This is your room."

The teen reached up and took a key from on top the doorframe and unlocked the door, he pushed it open to reveal a small, simple room. There was a bed, a toilet, a sink and a little desk. "I'll order you in some clothes, I think I can pretty much work out your size."

Onodera stumbled into the room as the door was pulled shut and locked behind him. The small window that let light into the room was made of textured glass, making it impossible to see anything outside and the brunette also noticed that it didn't open.

He felt fatigue plague his body as he sank down onto the bed, running the leash through his fingers. He couldn't even muster the energy to cry anymore, so he decided that there was nothing else he could do except sleep. He was out before his head even hit the pillow.

Takano sat, once again, in the police station being asked questions he'd been asked over and over again. As the only witness to the event he'd been the main suspect but his name was quickly cleared by his mother, a lawyer. Though she refused to actually see her son, she worked behind the scenes, pulling strings and getting them to clear him as the suspect. Takano knew he should be grateful to his mother, but somehow it just made him feel even more bitter towards her, how cold would the woman have to be to not even check that her son was okay.

Takano leaned back in the chair and hid his red-rimmed eyes under his bangs, he went through the same things he'd told the police every day. No there wasn't any information he'd missed, no there wasn't going to be a change in his story, yes he'd tried to help but maybe he could have done more. No. He definitely could have done more. It was this guilt that ate away at him every day. If only he'd acted earlier, or just stopped yapping at the man and actually tackled him. He'd mentioned these things to the police, no matter how much they assured him they did the right thing not only for his safety but for Onodera Ritsu's safety too. That was another thing that got to him. He'd always snuck glances at his kohai in the rare moments he wasn't doing the same. He'd memorized the name he thought was true, Oda Ritsu was his cute stalker that he'd noticed three years ago, not Onodera Ritsu.

The raven-haired teen sighed as he staggered from the police room, his whole body aching and begging to rest but he couldn't. Ever since that day a month ago he'd hardly slept, hardly eaten anything, it was as if the guilt was literally eating him alive. His head hit something hard and he looked up to see Onodera's father looking down at him with sympathy in his eyes. "Why not come back to our house, get some proper rest? We know you're doing everything you can so please don't let yourself get into this state." Takano, too tired to refuse, followed the Onodera's back to their rather large house. He avoided Onodera's room and decided to sleep in one of the spare rooms. He thanked the Onodera's profusely before collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first night in a month.

* * *

**Well, here's the end of chapter 7 ^^  
**

**poor takano :/ he's really suffering T_T**

**but then...i guess Onodera's not having such a great time either XD haha**

**yeah...yokozowa's a little...possessive of his things :3**

**hope you liked this chapter! ^^**

**please review so i know what you think!**

**thank you for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Onodera didn't know how long it had been since he'd been locked in the room, but Yokozowa brought him three meals a day and just left him the rest of the time. Onodera was hardly able to touch the food, although it looked delicious, he just didn't have an appetite. It was after a month of the boy refusing to eat that Yokozowa lost his patience. He threw the door open and stormed over to his pet, he dumped the plate on the table and dragged him over. "Eat it." He'd not bothered to give his pet clothes, despite what he'd promised. It's not like anyone would see him if he kept the brunette locked in this room, just thought of having this beautiful boy as his pet got the teen excited. However, his pet's refusal to eat was getting on his nerves and he didn't like the way his ribs were beginning to protrude through his skin.

Onodera sat down gingerly on the chair and with a shaking hand, he took hold of the fork. "Well hurry up, I have classes this afternoon." Onodera took a mouthful of the food, he wasn't even sure what it was or what the strange taste was that overwhelmed his taste buds but he didn't dislike it. After his second mouthful, Yokozowa took the fork from him and moved him off the chair, he took the brunette's place and then patted his lap. "Sit here."

The boy swallowed hard before lowering himself onto Yokozowa's lap. "Good boy." Yokozowa began to kiss along the fragile shoulder blades and over his shoulder. "You know I only keep you here because I don't want you taken away from me. It's for your own good." The teen put more food on the fork and held it by Onodera's mouth. He obediently opened his mouth and allowed Yokozowa to feed him the rest of the food.

When the plate was finally empty, Yokozowa wrapped his arms around the boy and buried his head between his shoulder blades. "I can always catch up with my classes later, right?" Onodera said nothing and rubbed his stomach where he felt bloated from hardly eating anything to suddenly eating a full plate of food. "Ritsu." Yokozowa began to place kisses down his neck and wrapped the collar around his hand. "Get onto the bed." He suddenly stood and, on the shortened leash, pulled the boy over to throw him on the bed. Yokozowa climbed on top of him and loved the fear in his green eyes. He stroked the hair from the green eyes and then roughly pulled on it, the grunt of pain excited him as he quickly undid the collar and threw it across the room, hitting the opposite wall with a dull thud.

His lips kissed hungrily on the brunette's neck as he bit down into the flesh, leaving his mark on the unblemished skin. The boy squirmed under him as Yokozowa continued to trail kisses and bit marks over the boy's body, purposely avoiding the most sensitive places.

Onodera felt tears sliding from his eyes as the teen began to bite his body, he knew where this was going and he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to get away, but still he tried. Just as Yokozowa was about to kiss his lips, Onodera brought his head forward with force and headbutted the teen in the face. Yokozowa fell back with a yowl of pain and Onodera scrambled from the bed, he raced for the door and made it out. He smiled as he reached the main bedroom door and had just pulled it open when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He cried out as his body was thrown across the room. He landed painfully on his back and didn't even have time to get his breath back before Yokozowa was on top of him, straddling his hips and holding his arms down so there was no way for the boy to fight against him anymore.

"You stupid pet. Did you really think you could leave me?" There was a silence as furious eyes stared hard into Onodera's. He thought he'd felt fear when he was taken from the library, he'd thought he couldn't be any more scared than when he was on stage being touched by strange men. Oh how wrong he was. Seeing the anger burning in those eyes, Onodera broke into a cold sweat and his heart hammered in his chest, he couldn't quite breathe properly and as Yokozowa crushed his lips against the brunette's, Onodera could no longer breathe. He tried to struggle, to pull away and get some air but soon black dots began to cover his vision.

Yokozowa seemed to notice the weakening in his pet's body and pulled back quickly. The boy took in a huge, gasping breath as his body shook, trying to get as much oxygen as possible. The teen sighed and put his head down on the heaving chest. "Look what you turn me into, Ritsu."

He scooped Onodera into his arms and carried him back to the room. "I'm afraid after your little stunt just now I can't allow you to freely walk around this room. He attached the collar back onto his neck and clipped the leash on. "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice, Ritsu."

Yokozowa tied the leash to the bed and stood looking at his pet, arms folded across his chest. "I'm going to be right back, you better not try to escape." Onodera dropped his head in defeat and waited for his captor to return.

Yokozowa went to one of the many rooms in the mansion and searched through all the stuff his father had collected, he smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Onodera looked up as the door opened, he hadn't even dared to move for fear that Yokozowa would think he was trying to escape. "Good boy."

Yokozowa knelt down and put all his things on the bed, he handcuffed the slim wrists together, attaching a chain that was long enough to clip onto the cuffs he fastened onto the brunette's ankles. The chain would only just be long enough to allow the boy to stand and as Yokozowa climbed onto the bed, Onodera felt his heart sink even further. Yokozowa was hammering a ring into the wall, he turned and smiled down at Onodera before pulling the leash and tying it to the ring. "There."

He climbed off the bed, collected his stuff and left his crying pet alone.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but i've run out of time...i have to go to work now T_T**

**i hope you liked it and please review so i know what you think ^^**

**see you in the next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is a really long chapter, i'm sorry if some of you find it too long but i just couldn't stop writing and i couldn't find a good place to leave it**

**so i left it on a bit of a cliffhanger...**

**i hope you like it and i'm sorry that it took me a while to update!**

**This is now going back to the present**

**it picks up where chapter 3 left off...it was a while ago so here's a reminder of what happened:  
**

**Onodera ran away from Yokozowa and ended up on the streets, while he was with Yokozowa he was being used in order to make business deals etc - he was basically being used as a sex toy **

**while he ran away he fell asleep on a bench and was woken by Sorata - hence meeting takano and going back to his apartment**

**and there he meets yokozowa...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN**

**but it ended with Yokozowa telling Takano he would take care of Onodera (Takano oblivious to everything)**

**Here is the chapter in present time! :)**

**and if you notice any mistakes pleeeease tell me!**

* * *

Takano watched the brunette sleep in his bed as he stood in the doorway and couldn't help but think he'd seen him before, his name rang a bell in his mind and it also stirred a deep sadness in the man. He ran his hand through his raven hair and quietly made his way over to the bedside cabinet. He crouched down and opened the door slowly, he fished under all the old papers to find a battered, red scrap book that he'd made back in high school. He pulled it out and winced as all the papers spilled to the floor with it. He peered at the man in his bed but he didn't even stir at the noise, breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Takano crept back out the room and shut the door softly.

He dashed over to the sofa and set the book down in front of him, his hands shook as he reached for the cover and he hesitated. His fingers stroked the cover as he felt the sadness swirl in his stomach with the thought of what was inside, but he had to know for sure. With trembling hands, he opened the book to the first page and on that page was a picture of Onodera Ritsu, his smiling high school photo that they'd used when he went missing ten years ago. Feeling slightly sick, Takano turned to the next page, the one after that and the one after that. All the pages were full of his scribbled thoughts, newspaper clippings and photos of the missing teen. Takano had created this book to keep track of what was being reported, any leads or anything that might help but it was as if the boy had vanished off the face of the earth. Until they found a body.

Takano felt bile rise in his throat at the very last newspaper article pasted into the book. The title read: Missing Boy Found Dead.

The details in the article were sketchy but they'd found a body that resembled Onodera's about a year after he went missing. It was burnt but the features of the body were so similar that the parents identified him and not wanting to drag it on further, accepted it was him and put the investigation to rest. The whole thing looked like a suicide. There was no other evidence to suggest other wise. Remnants of a lighter and gasoline were found by the body, a burnt piece of paper with Onodera's writing was found, it was assumed a suicide note and the case was closed.

Takano slammed the book shut and sank down into the sofa, a long, drawn out sigh escaping his lips. It couldn't be the same person, he'd been dead for nine years. However, something was nagging at him so he went back to stare at the man in his bed, now that he had his suspicion, the hair looked the same if a little shabbier. His small frame, baby face and large eyes were the same. Takano found himself walking over and as he studied the face he knew he was right, he knew this was Onodera Ritsu from high school. But then why did the papers say he was dead? Whose body was it in his place? So many thoughts swirled around his mind that he didn't notice the emerald eyes slide open to look up at him. "Takano-san?"

Takano snapped from his thoughts and crouched down by the bed, looking into those eyes, yes, he recognized them now. They had the same dazzling beauty, but somehow they'd lost the spark of life they had in them before. "I need to ask you something. Please don't freak out on me, okay?" Onodera nodded and sat up so he was looking down at the man. "You said your name is Onodera Ritsu, right?" Again, Onodera nodded and wondered where he was going with this. "And your parents, were they…" Takano paused and took a deep breath. "Your father, is he the head of Onodera publishing?"

The brunette's eyes widened and he scrambled away from Takano. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Onodera, in his haste to get away, ended up sprawled on the floor after getting his legs tangled in the bed sheets.

"He is isn't he? You're the Onodera Ritsu that went missing ten years ago." Onodera gave up trying to untangle himself and looked up at the raven-haired man, tears already spilling from his eyes. "Oh, Ritsu." Takano fell to his knees next to the brunette and gathered him in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I should have done more. I shouldn't have just stood there like an idiot. I should have known the guy was weird." Onodera listened to the man ranting and his heart began to pound. Did that mean…was this man Saga-senpai? The brunette pulled away and stared hard at him, searching and studying his face for any resemblance to the teen he'd been in love with for three years.

He frowned as the similarities began to be startlingly obvious, except for the change in hairstyle and the built frame, he hadn't changed. "Senpai?" Onodera's voice wasn't above a whisper but Takano heard it and nodded sadly, tears now glistening in his eyes.

"It's me. I tried to help you, I really did but I didn't do enough. I'm so sorry." Onodera shook his head and finally managed to free his feet before looking shyly up at his senpai and first love. "No, you did the right thing. I…I shouldn't have been so gullible or stupid back then. It's my fault, not yours."

There was a silence until Takano got to his feet and held out his hand. "I have something to show you." Onodera took his hand and was amazed at how soft his hands were, a blush spread across his cheeks as he thought this and allowed himself to be led from the room and sat down on the sofa. "I made this when you went missing. I helped your parents search for you." Onodera picked up the old, red book and began to flick through the pages. All these false leads and false facts the papers were printing made him feel sad that this was the only information Takano got. "You kept it this whole time?" Takano nodded and turned to the last page. Onodera's breath hitched in his throat as he saw the headline. "My parents think I'm dead?"

"We all thought you were dead. It was ruled as suicide."

Onodera brought the book to his chest and hung his head, his fragile shoulders shaking as he cried. "I'm so sorry." The brunette surprised Takano by leaning over and resting his head on Takano's shoulder. The raven-haired man put his arms around him and allowed the man to cry until he had no tears left. It was early morning by the time Onodera stopped crying and both their bodies had gone stiff with cramp from sitting still for too long.

"Takano-san I-" Onodera broke off and cleared his throat. "Can I have some water?"

Takano smiled and nodded before going to fill two glasses of water. "Onodera do you want to see your parents?"

The brunette wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his family, but he knew he couldn't. Yokozowa would be round in a matter of hours and even if he ran he'd have nowhere to go. He considered asking Takano-san to let him stay but it seemed him and Yokozowa were good friends and he didn't want to get in the way.

"Onodera, what happened to you?"

The question was loaded with so much emotion that the brunette couldn't even look the man in the eye. "You've been missing for ten years and all of a sudden you turn up on a park bench. Don't tell me you've been living on the streets?"

Onodera shook his head and drank more water to delay answering. How was he supposed to tell Takano, the man that he used to love, all the abuse and horrible things he'd done and seen. He suddenly felt dirty. He felt filthy and used, a broken toy that was in desperate need of repair. "Can I have a bath, please?"

Takano nodded, not wanting to push the man. He'd seen the depth of pain and conflict in Onodera's eyes and didn't want to pry if it caused him so much pain just thinking about the past ten years. "I'll run it for you."

"Thank you."

Sinking into the hot water, Onodera let out a long, exhausted breath and closed his eyes. He imagined that he was just a normal person like everyone else, taking a nice, relaxing bath before a stressful day at work. A knock on the door broke him from his daydream as Takano spoke, his voice muffled through the door. "I've left some clean clothes on the bed for you. They'll probably be too big but they're the smallest I've got."

"Thank you, Takano-san."

Onodera leaned his head back against the edge of the bath and before he knew it waves of exhaustion swept over his body and he fell asleep in the bath.

Takano paced up and down outside the bathroom, it had been thirty minutes since Onodera had got in the bath. He hesitated outside the door and raised his hand to knock when there was a knock on his front door. He took one last look at the bathroom before storming over to the door.

"Morning, Masamune."

"Takafumi, come in. I need to tell you something." Takano shut and locked the door before leading his friend into the living room. "Do you remember ten years ago there was a big fuss about someone called Onodera Ritsu? He was kidnapped from school and then his body was found a year later?"

Yokozowa bit the inside of his cheek, annoyance flaring in his chest, but his poker face covered the annoyance with a look of confusion. "No, I don't remember that. Why?"

Takano pulled over his book and practically shoved it in his friends face. "Onodear Ritsu. He was my kohai in high school. Surely you remember? You even helped with the investigation." Yokozowa's mouth twitched at the corner, a sign that his mask was slipping. "Ah, yes. I remember now. What about it?"

Takano suddenly remembered he was still in the bath and gestured for his friend to wait while he went over to the bathroom door. He knocked gently and opened the door. Panic filled his heart as he saw the man lead perfectly still in the water. "Onodera! Oi, Onodera!" He shook the brunette and soon his eyes fluttered open.

"What?"

Takano pulled him into his arms, relief washing the tension from his body. "I thought…never mind. My friend, Takafumi, is here. Remember him from last night?"

Onodera visibly stiffened at the mention of his name and dropped his head, nodding slowly. "I remember."

Takano got to his feet and held out a towel, a slight smile on his face. "You may want to cover up before you come out."

Onodera's face flamed and he snatched the towel from Takano before clumsily climbing out the bath and nearly slipping over on the tiles. Takano caught him and enjoyed the feel of Onodera's naked skin on his. However, the moment was over too soon as Yokozowa cleared his throat from the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The brunette quickly pulled away and stood with his head down, hands clasped together in front of him. "No. Nothing."

Yokozowa smiled, though it wasn't a friendly smile. "I see. Well why don't you go and get dressed. Masamune still has something important to tell me." As Onodera passed Yokozowa he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, the man lightly brushed his fingers across Onodera's exposed thigh, promising harsh punishment later.

Onodera practically ran into Takano's bedroom and slammed the door behind him, gasping for breath, the fear making it hard for him to breathe. "What do I do?" He had a chance to get away, while him and Takano were talking in the living room he might have had a chance to sneak past and run from the apartment, but he knew that Yokozowa would be keeping an eye on the bedroom as they talked.

Onodera pulled on the over-sized clothes and he would have laughed at himself if Yokozowa wasn't sat in the living room, a murderous aura surrounding him that Takano seemed oblivious to, or assumed it was stress from work. It began to dawn on Onodera in that moment how stupid he had been. He had nowhere to go, no family to go back to as they thought he was dead, no friends, no money, no job. He was a nobody. The world had already forgotten about the brunette teenager that went missing so many years ago, they'd moved on with their lives and he was just another sad case of suicide and over-exaggerated press coverage.

He sank down to the floor and pressed his clammy palm to the door, knowing his only option was to go back with Yokozowa and face his punishment. He flinched at the thought and swallowed past the lump in his throat, he didn't want to go back, every fiber of his being wanted to stay here with Takano and build a life. However, he knew that it was impossible.

As he stepped out of the bedroom, both men turned to look at him, Takano with gentle concern and Yokozowa with fiery rage. "Takafumi remembers you too." There was a silence after Takano had spoken and Onodera gripped the sleeves of his shirt that reached past his fingertips.

"Masamune let me take care of him for now. You have major deadlines coming up and you can't afford the extra time to help him."

Takano bit his bottom lip, they'd obviously been discussing it while Onodera was getting dressed and Takano was looking like he was going to agree. "Only until I've finished the deadlines. I can't lose him again."

Yokozowa smiled, triumphant and got to his feet. "Deal."

He strode over to Onodera and took hold of his arm, leaning in to whisper. "You filthy little slut, don't think I'll go lightly on you this time." He squeezed Onodera's arm tight enough to cause him to wince, this didn't go unnoticed by Takano.

"Oi, Takafumi don't hurt him." He rose from the sofa and pulled Yokozowa's arm away from the brunette.

Onodera wiped his tears away and once again bowed his head. "Thank you for everything, Takano-san. It was nice to see you again." Takano watched the brunette head towards the front door and fear prickled in Takano's heart. Something was telling him this was a mistake, he shouldn't let Onodera go. Not again. He followed Yokozowa to the door and saw once again that he'd grabbed too hard onto the brunette's arm.

Yokozowa hadn't noticed Takano following him so spoke more freely to his pet. "If you dare to pull a stunt like this again I won't let you out of the room. I'll put you back where you belong, tied up in your cage like a good pet."

"I-I'm sorry."

Takano stood frozen, his body paralised with shock. Was that really his friend Takafumi talking just now? What was he on about? Pet? Tied up in a cage? His raven head snapped up and he dashed into the hallway, just in time to see Onodera crying and being shoved into the lift. Takano sprinted over to the lift and got there just too late, the doors slid closed and he saw as Yokozowa raised a hand to smack Onodera in the face. "No!"

Takano slammed his hand down on the button for the other lift and shifted on his feet for a second before taking off down the stairs and sprinting down six flights of stairs to reach the bottom. He saw Onodera limping behind Yokozowa, a collar now visible around his neck. "Ritsu!" Takano shouted as he raced after them.

Yokozowa attached a leash to the collar and yanked on it hard. Onodera winced as he stumbled, but managed to right himself before he fell over. He thought he'd heard Takano calling after him, but it was probably his imagination, his mind desperately creating a scenario he wanted.

Yokozowa reached the underground car park and shoved Onodera aginst the hood of his car. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Slap. "Are you aware of the fact that I had to let down five clients and lose five business deals because of you?" Slap. "You stupid little whore just do what you're good for and fuck people." Slap.

Onodera's face seared with pain after the hits he'd received. His lip was split and blood began to dribble from his nose. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Sorry isn't enough."

Yokozowa turned Onodera round so his stomach was pressed down against the hood and his blood and tears began to leave trails, dripping off the front. Yokozowa grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned in to whisper. "You're going to have to work harder than before to make up for this. I have six clients lined up today." Onodera's gut clenched and as his head was smashed down onto the car he heard Takano calling him again.

"Ritsu!" His eyes glanced to the left and he smiled as he saw Takano running towards him, his amber eyes on fire as his raven hair danced while he ran. He truly was a beautiful man.

"Ritsu!"

* * *

**Well that chapter was a lot longer than i wanted it to be but hopefully you liked it! ^^**

**please review and let me know what you think! :D**

**i really love reading your reviews ^^**

**-see you in the next chapter! :D :D**

**thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Yokozowa saw his friend coming and felt no regret at the loss of their friendship. He shoved the now unconscious brunette into the back of his car and slammed the door shut, just as Takano came to a stop in front of him. "Takafumi what the hell is going on?"

Yokozowa smiled and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the passenger door. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Masamune?"

There was a pause and a quiet moan was heard from the car, Onodera was waking up. "Takafumi just let him out of the car."

Yokozowa shook his head and tapped his fingers on his arm impatiently. "No. He's mine. I own him."

Takano's eyes widened at the change in his friend and he looked desperately at the brunette sprawled on the backseat. "Takafumi please-"

The raven-haried man was stopped by a sudden punch to his gut. All the breath left his lungs as he bent over, clutching at his stomach, a quiet 'oof' escaping his lips. He fell to his knees as Yokozowa stood over him. "I told you. Ritsu belongs to me, it's nothing to do with you now leave."

Yokozowa kicked him hard in the side of the head, in an attempt to knock the man out, before walking around the car to the driver's seat. He'd just got the door open when he was thrown from the car and Takano was on top of him, punching his face over and over again, screaming all kinds of insults and profanities at him. He paused the beating and saw Yokozowa's face covered in blood, his eyes already bruising, but he was smiling.

Takano screamed and punched him one last time, knocking the man out cold. He climbed off of him and wiped the blood from his face that had been trailing from his head wound. He took a moment to catch his breath before racing to the car and yanking the door open. "Ritsu? Ritsu answer me." He shook the brunette and pulled him out of the car to cradle him in his arms. "Ritsu everything's going to be okay now. I've got you. You're safe." The brunette's eyes fluttered open and although dazed, he recognized Takano's voice. He smiled and buried his head in the crook of Takano's neck. "Thank you, Takano-san." The raven-haired man could have cried with relief, but he knew he had to get Onodera as far away from the monster he used to call his friend as possible. He set the man gently on his knee before unclasping the collar and chucking it away and placing a tender kiss on the slightly pink skin of his neck. "I love you, Ritsu." The brunette wrapped his arms around Takano's neck and pressed his lips to the same spot on the raven-haired man's neck. "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Takano got to his feet anf carried the fragile man up to his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He tried to put the brunette down but he clung on, desperately trying to stay in the warmth. "Don't leave me. Please."

Takano's heart stuttered at the broken voice but he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and untangled the brunette's arms from his neck. "I'm just going to lock the door then I'll be back. Okay?" Onodera looked up at him with begging eyes and Takano kissed the tears away before going to lock the door.

On his way back to the brunette he fished his mobile out of his pocket and called the police. He sank down onto the sofa and pulled the brunette into his lap, hugging the shaking body as closely as he could. "Hello? I'd like to report an attack."

Ten minutes later the police were at the door, Onodera began to whimper and begged Takano not to tell them about him. "But they can help you."

"No, please."

Takano hesitated as the knocking on the door became more persistent. Finally, with a sigh Takano nodded and pointed to his bedroom. "Go and wait in there." Onodera thanked him with a nod and shut the bedroom door quietly behind him.

Takano opened the door to reveal two policemen looking rather annoyed. "I take it you're Takano Masamune?" Takano nodded and moved aside so the police could come in. "We searched the whole parking lot but there was no sign of your attacker. Can you give us his description again and tell us exactly what happened?"

Takano stood there trying to think of a way to describe it without getting Onodera involved. "My old friend, Yokozowa Takafumi attacked me."

The police looked up at him with disbelief on their faces. "You called us here because you and your friend had a little punch up? I'm sorry sir but that's not really anything we can help you with."

Takano shook his head and glanced towards the bedroom door, he knew he needed to help Onodera but couldn't break his promise. "He…he beat up my friend too. He tried to take him away."

"And where is this friend now?"

Takano swallowed and knew how ridiculous this was sounding to them. "He's resting in the bedroom. Please, he knocked him unconscious and kept threatening him with rape and-"

Takano shut his mouth, knowing he'd said too much.

Now the police looked more interested and less like this was a waste of time. "He tried to rape your friend?"

While the other police said. "They're both male?"

Takano nodded yes to both of these questions and sank down on the sofa. "I think he's been using my friend to…" Takano trailed off and clutched his hair in his hands, trying to calm himself down. "He kept calling my friend a 'pet', telling him about clients and how he had them all lined up."

One of the men's face paled and he cleared his throat. "Sir, this is a sensitive issue, and I understand that it's hard but could we please speak to your friend? If my suspicions are right we could be dealing with a slave ring."

Takano's head shot up and he felt sick. "A slave ring?"

The officer nodded and sat down on the opposite sofa. "We busted one about ten years ago. We'd sent in some undercover cops to try and get the boys out of there, I was one of them."

There was a silence as Takano processed what he was hearing, then it hit him. Ten years ago? The same time Onodera had been taken…

His hands fell into his lap as he looked at the officer, tears already threatening to spill down his cheeks. "What happened? Did you manage to free any of the boys?"

The officer saw the change in the man and put two and two together. "Your friend, you think he was part of it?"

Takano nodded sadly and reached out for the red book. He held it in his hands and then turned to the bedroom. "Excuse me for a minute." Both officers nodded and watched the defeated man disappear into the bedroom.

Onodera had heard everything and as Takano came in holding the red book he broke down. The book hit the floor with a thud as Takano rushed over to catch the brunette, he cradled him in his arms and rocked him gently back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Ritsu, these men can help you. You heard what they were saying. Please, come and talk to them." Onodera clutched onto Takano's shirt and tried to steady his breathing. He took comfort in the strong beat of Takano's heart by his ear.

"I…I'll talk to them." Takano's arms tightened around the brunette and he helped him to his feet.

"Be strong, Ritsu. Takafumi can't hurt you now. I'll always be here for you." Onodera smiled up at the man and placed his small hand on the side of Takano's face in a gesture of trust before taking a deep breath and turning to face the door. He searched for the heat of Takano's hand and when his slender fingers slipped through his he felt a new strength and felt a new flicker of hope that he hadn't felt since he was first taken.

* * *

**Well, here ends chapter _10_**

**__can't believe i've reached this far!**

**thank you to everyone who has read it/reviewed/favourited/followed :)**

**i think this story is reaching its end now, but we shall see where it goes from here ^^**

**please review and let me know what you think!**

**what will happen to yokozowa?**

**and will onodera and takano get their happily ever after?**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

They stepped out of the bedroom and Takano didn't fail to notice the slight raise of the officer's eyebrows when they noticed the two men were holding hands. Takano sat down on the sofa with Onodera pressed up against him, clearly shaking and scared. There was a brief silence until one officer spoke. "I'm Haitani Shin, but please just call me Shin. I was part of the team that took down a major slave ring ten years ago. Takano-san seems to be under the impression that you were there?" The question hung in the air as Onodera clenched his hands into his lap and stared down at his legs.

"I..I was kidnapped in high school. I-" Onodera broke off as Takano put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he started talking.

"I know you probably won't believe us, but this is Onodera Ritsu." Takano handed the man the red book and watched as the two officers flicked through the pages and glanced from the pictures of Onodera to the one sat in front of them. "Takano-san, Onodera Ritsu was found dead nine years ago." Takano looked at Shin and shook his head, understanding dawning on the officer's face. "I knew it. I did my own bit of research into that slave ring and after digging around I found that a major funder was Yokozowa. I had no way of proving it as it was only through word of mouth that I knew, but with this, we could finally bring those bastards down." Takano's hand tightened on Onodera's shoulder as he spoke. "Yokozowa Takafumi has been my friend since college. I don't think he played a part in the ring."

Onodera found courage from the hand on his shoulder and glanced up at Shin. "H-he saved me. Yokozowa's father took me away f-from them. I've been with Yokozowa since."

Takano sat forward and addressed Shin, the other officer in the room almost forgotten. "They wouldn't have put any regular cop into that ring. Who are you?"

Shin smiled and set the book down on the table. "I'm a detective, I go undercover a lot and recently there have been attacks on young men such as Onodera-san. So when your call came in I was sent out to see if the case was similar."

Takano searched his eyes. "There's more?"

Shin nodded sadly and ran his hand through his hair. "There's been a string of young boys going missing, it seems as if Yokozowa is getting desperate. He's being less careful, not clearing up the disappearances like he used to." Shin motioned to the article stating Onodera's death. "He used to pay off the higher ups in the force to keep quiet about it but it seems they're demanding more and more money."

Takano's eyes widened and he moved his hand from Onodera's shoulder to grasp his clammy, trembling fingers. "How did you find this out?"

The man grimaced. "I hacked into the files. I knew something suspicious was going on but I had no way to prove it. I couldn't bring the documents to the court because I'd got them illegally. If Onodera-kun is willing, we can use his knowledge as evidence."

All eyes turned to the shrinking brunette and he swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I can't help."

Shin sat forward, looking imploringly at the man. "If you help us you can help those other young boys who were taken just like you were."

Onodera looked up at Takano and saw the gentle encouragement in his eyes, knowing that Takano would support him no matter what. "I…I don't know anything about the ring. I'm sorry. I only know about Yoko…Takafumi." The officer waited patiently for the man to continue but already felt a little sick at the state this man was in, clearly he had been abused. "He u-used me. At first it was just…just keeping me for himself. He locked me up, kept me tied up in a room, only visiting me to bring food o-or…to pleasure himself." Onodera felt his face flame and hated the shame he felt. He knew if he wasn't so weak he wouldn't have been used the way he was for so many years and by so many men. "I…there was nothing I could do. I tried to e-escape but each time he caught me and punished me." The brunette wiped angrily at his tears and felt Takano's arm slide around his shoulders, allowing his head to rest on the firm shoulder. "But then…I don't know how long I was there, but h-he started to bring his friends over t-to play…with m-me." Takano felt his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat, he pulled the brunette closer and began to slowly run his hand up and down his arm, trying to bring some comfort to the man. It seemed to work because Onodera relaxed a little and his speech became a little more confident. "I think it was around the time Takafumi graduated college that he started to…" He took a deep breath and grabbed onto Takano's hand that was smoothing his arm. "…sell me to other men."

That was all Shin needed to hear. He got to his feet and crouched down in front of Onodera. "I know how this will sound, but it's standard procedure. Can you tell me with 100% certainty that this was all against your will? There was no consent?" Takano was about to snap at the stupidity of the question but Onodera's slim hand rested on his thigh. "I had no choice. If I didn't I'd get beaten or worse…" Onodera trailed off and turned his face into Takano's chest to finally let out the tears he'd been holding in.

Shin nodded and got to his feet, he placed a card down on the table as the other officer got to his feet. "I'll be in touch. If Yokozowa-san makes any attempt to contact Onodera call me straight away. We need to keep tabs on his movements so we can finally expose him and his father's disgusting activities."

Takano smiled at the man and bowed his head. "Thank you." Shin, closely followed by his partner, left the apartment to the sound of quiet sobbing.

Takano buried his nose in Onodera's soft, brown hair and took a deep breath. "Well done. You were so brave to say all that." Onodera lifted his head to look into the deep amber eyes and his tears subsided.

"I'm not brave. If I was brave I wouldn't have gotten myself kidnapped and used for so long."

Takano shook his head and ran his fingers along Onodera's jaw, coming to a rest on his chin. He tilted Onodera's head back slightly and used his other hand to shift the brunette into his lap. They never took their eyes off of each other as Takano leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the beautiful pink lips. Onodera's eyes slid shut as he returned the kiss with just as much tenderness. It wasn't a kiss filled with the promise of sex or anything more. It was a simple kiss that was filled with fragile feelings and the need for comfort.

Their lips lightly brushed as their need for each other grew. Onodera rested his hands on Takano's chest to feel his heart hammering and his breath shortening. The raven-haired man ran his hand over Onodera's shoulder and round to cup the back of the brunette's neck, supporting his head as he pushed a little further into the kiss.

The brunette let out a small moan and they pulled away, both breathing like they'd run out of air. Takano pressed his forehead to the brunette's and brought his hand round from the back of his neck to rest on the side of his jaw, gently smoothing Onodera's soft cheek with his thumb.

He ran his lips up Onodera's cheek bone and kissed along his eyebrow, coming to rest in the middle of his forehead before trailing more kisses down to the tip of his cute, little nose. Onodera kept his eyes closed as Takano showered his face with kisses, the warm trail left by his lips made Onodera almost melt to the touch.

"Ritsu." Takano breathed onto the plump lips before once again claiming them with his own. They shared soft kisses with each other until Onodera pulled back, trying to suppress a yawn. Takano smiled and lifted the man into his arms. "Nice to know I'm a good kisser."

Onodera blushed and looked down. "I…I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I haven't slept well and…"

The brunette broke off at the sound of laughter and looked up, shocked at Takano's beaming face. "I was only joking. I understand, don't worry." He carried Onodera into the bedroom and set Onodera down. He stripped off his shirt and saw the brunette's face flush a deep crimson. "I'm not going to do anything, I'm just used to sleeping naked." The suggestion in his voice made Onodera's blush even brighter and he began to stutter before realizing he was once again being teased. He turned away from the laughing man and pulled the duvet up to his face. "Baka."

Takano climbed into bed next to Onodera and spooned him from behind. "Sleep well." He touched a kiss to Onodera's shoulder before finding himself also feeling exhausted, he snuggled into Onodera's hair and sighed happily. Onodera felt a small smile tug the corners of his lips and moved himself closer to Takano so their bodies were pressed up against each other, he held onto Takano's hand and brought it to his lips, holding it there while his eyes were pulled closed with the lull of sleep.

* * *

**woohoo!**

**chapter 11 is done! :D**

**please let me know what you think of this chapter because it's the one i'm the least sure of with the whole police/detective thing XD**

**and awwwwwwwwwww onodera and takano X3 hehe :3**

**maybe a little too OOC? ahh well XD**

**thanks for reading! :D**

**until next time -**


	12. Chapter 12

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**sorry that it took me so long to update T_T**

**hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

Takano woke when a sharp pain in his side pulled him from his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked down to see Onodera thrashing around in bed, his face was flushed and his eyebrows were knitted together. "Ritsu?" Takano reached over and put his hand on the man's shoulder. Just has he touched him, Onodera flinched away and began to cry out for help, for the man to leave him alone, for the man to stop touching him. Takano felt sick and didn't know what to do, clearly his touch did nothing to soothe the brunette but he couldn't just sit and watch. He saw the pain in Onodera's face and decided to lay back down next to him, he didn't touch the brunette but he began to make soothing noises and say anything he could think of that would calm the man down.

Onodera fell into a comfortable sleep, warm against Takano's chest with his steady heart beat matching his own. However, it wasn't long until the nightmares returned. Onodera had had a brief respite from them since being with Takano but it seems it wasn't enough to keep them at bay.

A faceless man leaned over him, pinning him down with strong, cold hands, yet touching all over his body at the same time. Onodera tried to get away as his wet tongue licked up his body and suckled on his neck, the brunette's skin crawled at his touch and he felt like he was going to be sick. The tongue moved up from his neck, along his jaw and up his right cheek, stopping at his temple as a hand followed the same path as the tongue.

Onodera found that he couldn't even open his mouth to scream, but in his mind he was crying out for help. Crying out for Takano to save him from this monster. Suddenly, as if Takano had heard his call for help, his soft, silky voice began to wrap itself around Onodera's mind. He couldn't understand what was being said, but just the sound of his voice was enough to block out the touch of the man and bring him out of the darkness. The cold hands left his body to be replaced by soft whispers of warm breath on his body, chasing away the coldness where the man had touched him.

Takano watched as Onodera began to calm down, the fear left his face and his body began to relax. Takano sighed with relief and tentatively pulled Onodera closer, he worried that his touch would set the man off again, but it seemed to calm him even more. Onodera started to wake up when he felt Takano's arms gingerly wrap around him and pull him over. The brunette turned onto his side so he was facing Takano and he opened his eyes to look up at the man, their eyes met and Onodera smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

Takano's face registered shock before he quickly recovered and smiled back down at his love, gently smoothing the damp hair from Onodera's face. "You're welcome. Like I said, I'm here for you and I always will be." He leaned down and kissed the brunette's forehead. "I love you, Ritsu." As Takano was pulling away to hold Onodera closer, he was surprised as the brunette took hold of his chin and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a quick kiss but it meant everything to Takano as Onodera buried his face into his chest, a small smile on his lips.

Takano rested his chin on the top of Onodera's head and was further surprised when he felt Onodera's leg move to hug his own, causing his heart to pick up pace at the closeness of Onodera's small body. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the warmth spreading in the lower half of his body, but it didn't work. He felt a tightness in his trousers and this didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "T-Takano-san you…" He trailed off and pulled away from the embrace to stare down at the tent in Takano's trousers.

For the first time in his life, Takano felt a small blush on his cheeks as the green eyes stared at his nether regions. "Do…" Onodera felt his face flame as he looked Takano in the eye. "Do you w-want help?"

Takano's face blazed a bright red and he put his hand over his mouth to try and cover his shock. "No, you don't have to…I can take care of it…myself." Takano trailed off, he couldn't stand Onodera's cuteness as he'd asked, his large eyes pulling him in.

Onodera nodded and looked down at the bed. There was a silence and for some reason Takano felt as if he'd hurt the brunette's feelings. "It's not that I don't want you to, I just don't want you to feel forced into anything. Not after all you've been through." Takano found it hard to meet Onodera's eyes as he spoke and noticed that the brunette was moving closer to him.

Onodera crawled closer to Takano, closing the gap between them until they could feel the heat of each other's bodies. "I'm not forcing myself. You've helped me a lot and if this is how I can repay you then I…I don't mind."

Takano couldn't believe what he was hearing, he took Onodera's face in his hands and this time he had no problems looking him in the eye. "I don't want you to do anything because you think you're paying me back. I want you to do it because you want to."

There was a silence until it was broken by a moan from Takano. Onodera had reached forward and taken Takano's member into his hand. The friction of his trousers and the warmth of Onodera's hand was enough to fog his mind, his hands dropped from Onodera's face and his head fell back, another moan sounded from the man as Onodera put a little more pressure on his member.

The brunette leaned forward to Takano's ear and whispered. "I want to do this." His voice turned a little husky from the sight of the man crumbling at his touch.

He moved his hand away to run his fingers up Takano's toned abdomen, while he moved to sit in the man's lap, rubbing their members together as he kissed hungry lips.

Onodera moved his hips back and forth, arousing his own member as he felt Takano's become even harder. Takano started to move with Onodera and as their lips crushed against each other in frenzied kisses he heard soft moans coming from the brunette. He ran one hand up Onodera's loose shirt as the other rested on his lower back, the slight curve supporting his hand. Takano left Onodera's lips and began to nibble on the delicate skin of his neck, Onodera whimpered and reached up to grip his hands in the back of Takano's hair. "Nn. Ritsu." Takano breathed into the heated neck between kisses.

Onodera tilted his head back and pressed himself closer to Takano, flashes of other men who had held him over the years blinded him. He let out a cry as Takano pushed him down onto the bed. The brunette suddenly felt trapped, the weight of Takano's body crushing him, stifling his ability to breathe. "No…please…no…" Onodera pleaded and felt tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want this anymore, he couldn't be a slave to please strangers on a whim, his body was so, so tired of it all. "Please…"

Takano pulled away and saw the tortured expression on the brunette's face and sat up straight away, shaking him to try and snap him out of the world he'd created around himself. "Ritsu. Ritsu look at me." Takano held his face gently in his hands and watched the panic flare up in the wide green eyes.

"No, please. I…I can't…"

Takano felt his heart break and he moved away. "I'm sorry." Onodera curled up into a ball and buried his head into his arms, shaking and crying. "Ritsu I…" Takano trailed off and got up from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." Only silence followed Takano out the room.

The brunette clasped his hair and pulled it hard, letting out a suppressed scream, he didn't want to be this way anymore. He curled in on himself even tighter and cried freely, allowing all his fear and hatred out in uncontrolled sobs. He moved his arms from his head to clutch at his stomach as he began to find it hard to breathe around his tears, he gasped for breath, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and down his neck as he choked on his own saliva before finally sitting up and allowing the contents of his stomach to spill all over the hard-wood floor. He gripped the sheets in his fists as he once again heaved, but there was nothing left to bring up, causing an uncomfortable burning in his stomach. "Takano-san!" His voice was cracked and strained but it was loud enough, the raven-haired man burst into the room and straight over to Onodera, kneeling by him, not bothered about the putrid stench of the vomit right by his knees. "Ritsu let's go and get you cleaned up." Onodera heaved again and Takano shuffled back to give him room but nothing came up. Takano slowly reached over and covered Onodera's tense hand in his. "I'm sorry. I pushed you too far." Onodera shook his head and allowed himself to be helped from the bed, Takano's toned arms scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom. "T-Taka..no. I'm…I'm sorry."

Takano sank down onto the floor by the toilet and cradled Onodera in his lap. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault." Onodera buried his head into Takano's shoulder and wondered how he could have allowed the memories to take over when he was being held so gently and with so much love that it was almost painful.

"I…" Onodera trailed off and Takano rested his chin on top of the trembling head, waiting for Onodera to say what it was he needed to say. "I n-need to…" Onodera coughed and scrambled for the toilet as he heaved. Takano rubbed small circles on his lower back and watched as the brunette's face contorted with pain and he fell back clutching his stomach. "Ritsu!" Takano pushed his hands away and rubbed his stomach. "Where does it hurt?" Onodera moved Takano's hand down to his lower abdomen and pressed his palm firmly against his skin. "Here." Takano smoothed the area and watched some of the tension leave the brunette's face. "Does that feel better?" He nodded and leaned into Takano's warmth.

"Thank you."

* * *

**sorry for any mistakes XD**

**what did you think? please let me know by reviewing ^^**

**i just want to put a _WARNING_ and it's very important that you read this!**

**there _WILL_ be a _CHARACTER DEATH_ in the next few chapters**

**i'm not going to give away who it is but i just wanted to warn you all - _SOMEONE WILL DIE_**

**if you have an idea of who it is/how they die let me know! it's always interesting to hear your ideas ^^**

**thank you for reading!**

**see you in the next chapter :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! ^^**

**thank you for sticking with this story up til now! :D **

**this one's a little short but i hope you like it ^^**

* * *

_Onodera curled up under the thin sheet as he heard laughter from the other side of the door, fear welled up inside as the voices came closer. He heard Yokozowa bragging to his friends about his new pet and felt sick. He pressed himself against the wall, making himself as small as possible but then he heard the click of the lock on the door and light suddenly flooded the room. There was a silence, followed by footsteps entering the room and whispers of Yokozowa's friends. The brunette didn't dare to move, he held his breath and pointlessly hoped that they would go away._

_Yokozowa saw his pet hiding under the sheets and smiled, he pulled the door closed and the room was in darkness for a second before he flipped the light switch and light flooded the room. "Come on, pet." Yokozowa grabbed the sheets and yanked them from the small body. "Time to meet my friends." Onodera's naked body was fully exposed to these strangers who just stood and stared at him with a mixture of horror and fascination. _

"_You never mentioned your pet was a human."_

_Yokozowa laughed and went over to him, the brunette shied away but with a firm hand on his arm, he allowed himself to be pulled over to Yokozowa, a fierce blush working its way up his body._

"_He's a good pet." Yokozowa ruffled the matted locks and pulled him even closer to run his hands down his pet's torso. The group of teens stood watching, not sure how to react, but getting excited by the blushing boy before them. "Yokozowa let us play with your pet too."_

_Onodera looked up and saw the indecision in his eyes, he hoped that Yokozowa's possessiveness would be enough for him to refuse. "P…please."_

_Yokozowa looked down in shock at his pet and saw the fear gathering in pools of tears in his eyes. "Please….d-don't." Yokozowa had never heard this tone in his pet's voice and ran gentle fingers down his cheek, catching a few of the falling tears. Onodera could still see he was wavering, so he tried another tactic, one that made him feel sick but he couldn't let himself be given to these strangers. He swallowed his pride and embarrassment and climbed onto Yokozowa's lap so his back was to everyone else, he wrapped his arms around Yokozowa's neck and leaned in to whisper. "I only want you." The brunette felt disgust at his own words but he couldn't think of anything else._

_Yokozowa smiled and gently stroked the back of Onodera's head, burying his nose into the warm neck. He glanced up at his waiting friends to see some of them had tented trousers, an idea suddenly occurred to him and he untangled his pet from him before lying him down on the bed. He turned to look over his shoulder as he loomed over the brunette. "You're more than welcome to watch."_

_Onodera swallowed down the bile that had risen in his throat as Yokozowa looked back down at him and crushed their lips together._

Onodera woke with a start, his body drenched in sweat, his chest heaving. He rolled over and was once again sick over the side of the bed, he reached behind him and took hold of Takano's hand, pulling on it to try and wake him up while another painful twist in his gut warned of more vomiting. Takano's eyes slowly opened as he felt an urgent tugging on his hand, he looked over to see Onodera leaning over the edge of the bed, shaking and crying. All tiredness was swept away as he quickly scooped the brunette into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. This pattern had repeated itself ever since that first night Onodera had had a panic attack. That was two weeks ago.

Takano took indefinite leave from work in order to become Onodera's full-time carer. He'd loved his work and he knew they would suffer without him, but he couldn't leave Onodera alone, not in his current condition. "Ritsu look at me." Takano pressed a damp flannel to Onodera's forehead and saw the hazy green eyes look up at him, still trying to escape whatever nightmare was haunting him. "Ritsu you're okay. I'm here." He always felt so helpless whenever Onodera had one of his nightmares, there was nothing he could do, even his gentle words were not enough to help.

He threw the flannel into the sink and held out a glass of water. "Swill your mouth out." There was no response from the brunette, Takano sighed and held the water against Onodera's lips. "Come on." Onodera's lips parted slightly and Takano poured a little water in. "There you go. Now swill your mouth and spit the water in here." Takano placed a bowl on the floor between them and Onodera did as instructed. They repeated this a few times before Onodera spoke. "I'm sorry." Takano put the glass down and shook his head, a small smile making Onodera's heart flutter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let's go back to bed." Takano helped Onodera to his feet and watched as he padded back to the bedroom, he heard the slight creak of the bedsprings and sank down onto the tiled floor. Takano hung his head and let out a long sigh, he knew Onodera should be taken to a psychiatrist, but he wasn't sure if the brunette was ready for that or if he was. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't lose Onodera again, he didn't know how he'd cope if Onodera was taken to some kind of mental hospital.

The police had gotten no further with their investigation, they kept getting shut down by the higher ups and hit dead ends every time they found a new lead. So far their only evidence was Onodera but his spoken words would not be enough to bring down one of the biggest companies in Japan.

Takano cleared everything away in the bathroom and slowly made his way to the bedroom, he paused in the doorway when he saw Onodera sat up in bed. "Ritsu?" The brunette looked up at him with a sad smile and brought his knees to his chest, clasping his hands together by his feet. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you, Takano-san. If I wasn't here you wouldn't have had to quit your job and you'd still be friends with Yokozowa and-" Ondera broke off as Takano leapt onto the bed so their faces were inches apart.

"Don't you ever think that way. Not once have I thought of you as a burden to me. I love you and I want to help you as much as I can and in any way I can. And as for Yokozowa I couldn't care less, I'm glad I'm not his friend now. Why would I want to be friends with such a monster?"

Onodera searched Takano's amber eyes and saw the exhaustion but also the sincerity in them. "Why? What is there to love?"

Takano reached forward and gently placed his hand on Onodera's cheek. "I love you because you are you."

Onodera blushed and looked down. "So cheesy."

Takano laughed and moved to sit next to the brunette, pulling him down to rest on his shoulder. Onodera curled up against Takano's side and breathed in the smell that he had grown to become so familiar with, the smell that back in high school, he could only dream of. They sat together until the sun began to rise and Takano had to move, his joints becoming stiff. Onodera rubbed his eyes and sat forward, allowing Takano the room to stretch and bring some life back into his limbs.

* * *

**I know, kind of a rubbish place to leave it but i got stuck and couldn't think of what else to write**

**so i thought it would be better to post it like this than with some half-assed ending that i wasn't sure about XD**

**please let me know what you think! ^^**

**thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long!**

**it's a shorter chapter but i hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Ondera stood by the door, staring it at, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He hadn't stepped outside Takano's apartment since he'd arrived, every time he thought of going outside this fear would overwhelm him and he wouldn't even be able to be by the door, he'd retreat back into the apartment and into the comfort of the bed. This time though, the brunette was determined not to let this fear get the better of him. He reached a shaky hand out to the door and placed his hand on the handle, his whole body trembled with fear and it became hard to swallow. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced his hand to open the door, as it swung open his vision began to blur, he couldn't even take a step towards the hallway outside Takano's apartment.

"Ritsu?"

Takano came up behind him and covered Onodera's cold hand that was gripping the door handle so hard his knuckles were going white. "It's okay. No one can hurt you. I'm here." Takano repeated comforting words in his ear until he felt the brunette's body begin to relax. "Shall we go out into the hallway?" Onodera's body tensed up but he managed a slight nod. "If you're not ready we can wait. I'll wait as long as you need."

The brunette turned so their torsos were flush against each other, resting his forehead on Takano's chest. "I…I have to do this." Takano placed a kiss on the top of the brunette's head and took hold of his shoulders. "One step at a time."

"Thank you, Takano-san." Onodera gripped onto his shirt and took a deep breath before tentatively sliding his left foot back towards the door.

"You can do this, Ritsu." Takano lifted Onodera's face to look up at him, their eyes met and Takano held the beautiful green eyes with his, gently encouraging him back towards the door. "Takano-san…I c-can't…I…" The brunette stopped moving, his back right in the archway of the door. "Please…I want to go b-back." Takano wrapped Onodera in his arms and lifted a hand to stroke the back of his hair.

"You're almost there, Ritsu. Just a little more."

Onodera shook his head and started to push back against Takano's chest. "Let m-me ba-back in."

Takano gave in and Onodera stumbled back inside, he fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach, finding it hard to breathe. Takano knelt down in front of the brunette and ruffled his soft hair. "You did well, Ritsu. You were almost out the door." The brunette looked up and searched Takano's eyes.

"I'm a coward."

The raven-haired man shook his head with a gentle smile, allowing Onodera to calm down before speaking again. "You are not a coward. You are as far from a coward as you can get, Ritsu. After everything that happened to you, just the fact that you're still here and still fighting-"

Takano was interrupted by a knock on the door, Onodera jumped and the fear in his eyes spilled out in tears. "Ritsu go to the bedroom and don't come out unless I come and get you." The brunette nodded and ran to hide in the bedroom, diving under the covers like a small child trying to hide from the monster in the closet. Only this monster was currently stood at the front door.

Takano waited until the bedroom door had shut before getting to his feet and looking through the peep hole and feeling anger and hatred swirling in his stomach. He yanked the door open but blocked the entrance. "What do you want?"  
Takafumi smiled and peered over Takano's shoulder. "I'm here to pick up something I left behind last time."

"Stay away from my apartment."

"Not until you've returned what's mine."

Takano leaned on the doorframe and hid the left part of his body behind the door, reaching into his pocket to get his phone and called the detective, his number saved on speed dial for situations like this. "Oh go ahead, Masamune. Call the police. Let them know the evil Yokozowa Takafumi is here. They can't do anything to me."

Takano stepped back and opened the door a little wider, playing a dangerous game but one that might just work. "Fine. Come in."

Takafumi smiled and stepped into the apartment, not bothering to take off his shoes. This wasn't what bothered Takano, it was the smug smile stuck on his face that annoyed him. He shut the door a little too hard and turned to follow Takafumi inside. "He's not here at the moment."

Takafumi sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and stretching his arms out either side of him. "Then we'll wait until he gets back."

Silence filled the apartment and Takano saw on his phone that the detective was listening to the whole conversation, he needed to get Takafumi to say something incriminating. "Ritsu is not a possession, nor is he a pet. You can't own people."

Takafumi smiled, aware of what Takano was doing but played along. "Money is power, Masamune. Some people just use it in better ways than others."

The brunette pulled the sheets closer around him as he heard another person enter the apartment, he knew who it was and he wondered why Takano would let that man in. Did he plan on handing him over? Was Takano tired of him already? These questions weighed heavily on his heart and he sat up slowly, staring at the door, thinking that if he handed himself back to Takafumi this would all be over. Takano could go back to work, he wouldn't have the burden of looking after him anymore. The brunette got off of the bed and walked in a daze over to the door, his heart breaking at the thought of leaving Takano but he couldn't bring himself to stay with the man anymore, not if it brought the monster to his door. He gripped the handle, the fear the same as if he was going outside. He turned the handle slowly, imagining Takano's warm body pressed against his, his long, muscled arms around his waist. His hot breath by his ear as he whispered encouragement and loving words. Onodera took a deep breath and pulled the door open, the voices in the living room going silent as he stepped out.

* * *

**apologies for any mistakes!**

**what did you think?**

**i know it's not my best but this is leading up to the ending of this story!**

**yes, it is that time...the story will be ending soon**

**please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next!**

**till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, just to warn you before you read that i was in a particularly dark mood writing this chapter (as you can probably tell)**

**apologies for any mistakes**

* * *

He locked eyes with his captor and felt fear stab at his heart, he really didn't want to go back to this man but he had no choice. He couldn't keep hiding in Takano's apartment and he couldn't bring this danger to the man he'd grown to love. "Ritsu, so nice of you to join us. Though I must say your timing is impeccable, I was just about to head off." Takafumi got to his feet with a smug smile on his face, he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a collar Onodera was all too familiar with. "Let's get going now." Takafumi had reached the brunette and was just about to put the collar on Onodera when he was tackled to the ground.

He hit the wooden floor hard, dropping the collar with a clang. "Don't touch him." Takano's eyes burned with anger as he straddled Takafumi, holding him down so he couldn't fight back.

Onodera's eyes went wide as he saw Takafumi's hand slide into his pocket pulling out something that glinted silver. "No!" The brunette lunged forward and knocked the surprised raven-haired man to the floor. "Please. Don't hurt him. I'll go with you." Onodera grabbed the collar and attached it around his own neck. Takafumi pocketed the knife and smiled, reaching out to clasp the collar. Takano was about to jump Takafumi again when, in desperation, Onodera thrust his hand into Takafumi's pocket and pointed the knife in Takano's direction. "Stay back." Tears threatened his eyes but he forced them away. The knife shook in his hand but he gripped it tightly, trying to look strong.

Both men looked in shock at the brunette. Takafumi was the first to recover and he wrapped an arm around Onodera's slim waist, pulling him closer. His eyes laughed at the look on Takano's face, his fingers danced up the brunette's side to fondle the collar that looked so good wrapped around the delicate neck. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the collar causing the brunette's body to tremble. "Get off of him!" Takano growled and reached out towards the brunette who had lowered the knife, hitting the floor with a clang.

Takafumi easily took the knife from the slender fingers and held it in front of the brunette's heart. "Move and he dies." The raven-haired man froze and watched helplessly as Takafumi's free hand reached down to unbutton the front of Onodera's jeans, a whimper escaping his shaking lips. The sound of the zipper going down pierced Takano's ears and he bit down on his bottom lip, wondering if he'd be able to move quick enough to get the knife and Onodera away from Takafumi. He knew his chances were slim because even though Takafumi's hands were on Onodera, his eyes were focused on Takano, watching and taking pleasure from the pain and desperation in his eyes. "It's a shame I never got you as my pet. That would have been fun." Takano scowled and ground his teeth together. "Let. Him. Go."

Takafumi chuckled darkly and moved his hand from Onodera's trousers to pull his baggy shirt up, exposing his pale torso. "Or what? If you move he dies." Takafumi pressed the edge of the cold blade to Onodera's chest, pressing just hard enough to make a little red line. Onodera gasped and tried to pull away, this wasn't the first time Takafumi had hurt him but he didn't want this in front of Takano. He didn't want this humiliation in front of the man he loved. As he tried to struggle away, the knife pressed harder, dribbles of blood rolling down his front. "Now, now. This isn't the first time we've done this in front of someone." Takafumi whispered in his ear, causing his skin to crawl and the memories to come tumbling back.

Tears streamed from his eyes at the memories of his past rushing back. Takafumi wiped them away and kissed him on the cheek. "Be a good pet and we can go home. I won't let anyone else touch you again."

The brunette closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as the knife was removed from his chest, only to be trailed lightly across his stomach. "Be a good pet and I won't harm Masamune. I promise not to hurt him if you be obedient like you used to." Onodera opened his eyes slowly and saw the pain in Takano's eyes, he'd already put the man through so much, he couldn't risk him getting hurt anymore.

Onodera curled his fingers around Takafumi's hand holding the knife. "I'll go with you. Just…not here. Please." The offer was tempting but Takafumi knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd seen both the brunette and raven-haired man suffer. He sighed into Onodera's neck and pulled the lithe body closer so he was sat in his lap. "I'm comfortable here. We aren't going anywhere." Onodera looked pleadingly at Takafumi but his look was ignored as the man lowered his head to nibble the brunette's neck, eliciting a small moan as he hit the spot he knew was sensitive. He smiled against the rapidly heating skin and glanced up to see the fury blazing in the amber eyes, his whole body tense and ready for a fight.

Takafumi set the knife down and saw Takano's body jolt, but he wrapped his fingers around the brunette's neck, warning the man that he was still in control, as he moved his lips down to kiss the cloth-covered shoulder. Sinking his teeth through the material until red began to blossom around his lips. Onodera let out a cry as the teeth sank further and tilted his head back as if trying to escape the pain.

Takano saw the tightening grip on Onodera's neck and could only watch in horror as his once best friend bit into the brunette's shoulder, his whole body ached to beat the man to a pulp and take Onodera somewhere safe where this monster wouldn't find them, but each time he made any sort of movement the fingers would tighten and Onodera would find it that little bit harder to breathe.

The brunette felt his body reacting to Takafumi's touch, just the way he'd been trained to in all the years he'd spent with the man. He bit back a gasp as his expert fingers found the sensitive places on his body that not even Takano knew about. Onodera squirmed at the touch and wished to get away, he couldn't stay trapped in this man's arms any longer. The need to escape overwhelmed him, his eyes desperately flitted around in their sockets, as if the ceiling would hold the answers to his escape. His breathing became heavy and he realized the grip on his body was loosening, his head rolled to the side to see Takafumi staring at him with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong, pet?"

Onodera reached a hand up and gripped onto Takafumi's shirt, his mouth opening and closing where he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. "Oi." Takafumi shook him and laid him down carefully on the floor as he felt the body go limp against him. "What's wrong with you?"

He shook the brunette again and saw Takano moving towards them from the corner of his eye. He grabbed the knife and pointed it towards his old friend. "Stay away."

Takano ignored the knife and continued moving forwards, his heart shattered at the fear and dimming light in Onodera's eyes. Tears spilled from his own amber ones and as he knelt by the brunette he reached out and smoothed his flushed cheeks. "Ritsu look at me." The green eyes turned to him and some of the spark returned. "Ritsu calm down. I'm here. No one will hurt you." Takano watched as Onodera's breathing slowed and the strained look became more relaxed. "T-Takano-san." His breathless voice was like heaven, the raven-haired man smiled in relief and bent down to press a kiss to his clammy forehead. "Shh now, Ritsu. I won't let you go, I'll protect you." The rapid breathing slowed even more and soon returned to a normal pace. At the sound of Takano's soothing words and his warm hands on his face, the brunette couldn't help but feel at peace.

Takafumi just watched the whole exchange, the rage he felt was so pure that it blinded him. Any sense of goodness left in the man was gone, he had never intended to use the knife to seriously injure or kill but now he didn't care. This man had barged in and ruined his pet. Broken him. He would no longer obey or fear Takafumi in the way he used to because of the foolish courage Takano was giving him. His hand gripped the handle of the knife and slowly moved forward, unnoticed by the two men staring into each other's eyes. His fingers adjusted to the tight grip and he rose to his feet, his broad shoulders casting a shadow over the men. Green eyes latched onto his and widened in shock. "No!" Onodera pulled Takano out of the way and they rolled across the floor just as Takafumi brought the knife down, missing Onodera's back by mere inches.

"Takafumi stop!" Takano was quick to recover from the shock and clambered to his feet, holding out his hands in a calming gesture. "Just stop. Ritsu is not your pet anymore."

The enraged man swung the knife, just grazing Takano's palm, but only as shallow as a paper cut.

The brunette scrambled up and grabbed onto Takano's arm, contact that did not escape Takafumi's eyes and only ended up angering him further. He took a deep breath and stared straight into the green orbs he'd owned for so long. "I will only say this once. This is your last chance. Come back to me. I OWN YOU!" His last words yelled in angry desperation, spittle gathered on his lips as he shouted and he wiped it away on his sleeve. "Come back."

The brunette looked at the man, saw the madness in his eyes and to his surprise felt pity for him. This man who had been so mislead from childhood by his father, this man who only knew how to own, how to possess. Never to give or to love. Never to be loved. As these realisations swept over Onodera, he found his feet moving towards his captor. He felt no fear this time, only sadness and the need to comfort this man who had tormented his life for so long. "Takafumi, put the knife down. Please." The gentle tone surprised Takafumi and his hold wavered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ran away. Just…don't do this. Please."

There was a silence as Onodera finally stood right in front of the man, the knife gazing his chest. "You're me pet. You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'll go with you. Just put the knife down, Takafumi."

The conflicted look in his eyes made Onodera wonder if this man had ever known gentleness, ever been shown the kindness Takano had shown him. The more these thoughts entered his mind, the more pity and sorrow he felt for the man stood before him. "Y…you…you're my pet." Onodera nodded and placed his hand over the blade of the knife, pushing it away from his chest with very little resistance.

"I…" Takafumi trailed off and watched the slender fingers that were wrapped around the knife as it was pushed away from the brunette's chest. His heart felt heavy, his head felt light and all he could think was that he needed Onodera. He needed to possess this man and make him know who owned him. Make him see how much better off he would be with him rather than Takano, but as he raised his eyes to look into the forest green ones, he knew. He knew that his pet was lost to him. He knew that he would never again have the obedient, submissive pet he'd trained. And you know what owners do with their broken, untrained pets. They get put down.

With a sudden clarity in his mind, he leaned down to whisper in Onodera's ear. "Disobedient pets must be punished." Before Takano could stop him. Before Onodera could move away. Before he could stop himself. He plunged the knife forward and into the chest of his pet.

* * *

**quite a long chapter, ne?**

**so, what did you think?**

**please review! it really helps me to write :)**

**big thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed ^^**

**you've all been a major boost that i desperately needed recently :)**

**see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**well i hope you don't hate me too much after this chapter?**

**i'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be but...we'll see **

* * *

Time seemed to still. The brunette listened to the whispered words, felt the hot breath on his ear, and heard rushed footsteps behind him. Then pain. All he knew was the pain exploding in his chest. He looked down in shock to see the knife protruding, red stickiness spilling out around it. He fell back into a pair of strong arms and somewhere in the distance he could hear screaming. Someone was screaming. They sounded like they were in a lot of pain, frenzied cries and shouts wrapped around his dazed mind. His eyes searched for the source of the agonized crying. He found Takano's face above him. His eyes filled with spilling tears. His eyebrows knotted together as he cried. His mouth moving, forming words that Onodera couldn't hear. He reached a bloodied hand up to try and comfort the man, but the movement caused the pain in his chest to increase, he flinched and his hand fell back down. Only to be caught in Takano's and held there firmly.

Takano watched Onodera walk past him, towards the madman that was once his friend. The fierce feeling that he needed to protect the brunette overwhelming but he trusted that Onodera could calm him down and could only observe as Onodera's words seemed to have a calming effect. This didn't last long. Takano saw the dangerous gleam in Takafumi's eyes as he leaned forward to say something to Onodera. The editor knew something was wrong, the determined look set on Takafumi's face and the slight hint of sadness in the depths of his eyes. Takano felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he ran forward, just in time to catch the falling brunette in his arms.

The brunette hit his torso, jarring him, causing him to fall to the ground. Onodera landed in his lap and Takano could only stare at the blade stuck into his lover's chest. He let out a loud, strangled cry. He didn't know what to do. His mind reeled and all he could do was clutch as the brunette and cry out to him, cry out to God, cry out to anyone who was listening. His attention was caught by the red hand being painfully lifted into the air. He noticed Onodera looking up at him and saw the agony in his beautiful green eyes, he grasped hold of the delicate hand as it fell and held it as if this would keep his lover with him. "No. Please. You can't leave me."

He pulled the brunette higher up in his lap and cradled him in his arms. "Stay with me, Ritsu."

The brunette lay limp in his arms, his breathing becoming shallower, his heart becoming slower. "M…Ma…sa…" His voice was so quiet, so soft that Takano almost missed it but he lifted a hand to cup Onodera's face. "Don't talk. You need to save your strength. Shin…you remember Shin? He's on his way. I…he was listening. He knows…he can help." Takano rambled on and only stopped when he saw the corners of his lover's lips turn up, forming a smile that was so delicate it made his heart skip. "Mas…Masamun-ne." The brunette's smile grew a little bigger as he forced his pained body to move. He raised himself up in Takano's lap and touched his lips to the trembling, tear soaked ones of the man he loved. "Love….love y-you...so…mu…much."

He gasped in a deep breath and moved his hand to clutch at Takano's soft, raven hair. "I…" He trailed off and looked desperately up at his love before he felt the strength leave his body.

Takano could only sit there as Onodera kissed him softly, gently saying precious words that he would hold in his heart for the rest of his life. He clutched onto his lover, his body shaking with suppressed sobs. "Don't say that. You're not going anywhere." He felt the weak grip on his hair weakening and as the grip finally loosened he felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces. He rocked the body of his lover in his trembling arms, burying his head in Onodera's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover mixed with the sharp stench of the blood.

He pulled the knife from the still chest and threw it across the room so he could properly hold his lover in his arms for the last time. "Ritsu. Oh, Ritsu. I'm sorry. I didn't…I should've…" He couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, the grief crashing over him in waves, taking over all his senses. His whole body. The only thing he knew was the warmth of Onodera in his arms and his uncontrollable tears escaping in relentless floods. "I'm sorry." These useless words repeated themselves over and over again until he was no longer aware that he was even saying them.

Takafumi fell to his knees, his chest felt tight and he couldn't even bring himself to look at what he'd done. The reality of his madness stabbed him just as he'd stabbed the innocent man he'd tortured. His stomach twisted at the thought of everything he'd done and his lips curled into a bitter smile, knowing his fate. His eyes slid slowly over to the heart breaking scene of the man crying for his dead lover and knew his crimes would never be forgiven. No amount of begging or crying would bring Takano's heart back. Takafumi pulled himself over to where the knife had hit the ground and reached for it, his hand perfectly still, his whole stature the image of calm. He turned the bloodied blade towards his own heart and looked over his shoulder to see Onodera's limp body being held so preciously that it pained him to look any longer. He turned has head to look at the blade and gripped it in both of his hands, closing his eyes and just as he had murdered his pet, he took his own life.

* * *

**well...whew...um...yeah**

**like i said in the previous chapter, in a dark mood at the moment**

**bet you didn't expect that, huh?**

**please review! **

**i hope this didn't move too fast or seem too unrealistic!**

**(sorry for mistakes)**


End file.
